


Rise

by Anicae



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anicae/pseuds/Anicae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Dragonborn enters Skyrim, facing Dragons, politics and the Companions. And the love of her life? Time will tell.<br/>*Follows the story of Skyrim loosely with some changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story, so whoever reads this, don't hold back with critique ;)

** Prologue **

Fin is a 31 year old Nord. Her mother came from Skyrim to Morrowind for reasons she never told. Though she looks all Nord, theres no denying that her father had to be a Dunmer. Fins skin shows just the slightest hue of blue and her eyes have a strange shape with a unique violett coloring. Being especially tall she towered over most of the Dunmer around her.  
She was headed to Skyrim, to see the land her mother was born in, when she ran straight into a trap set for some Stormcloak rebells. Fin never backed out of a fight, so she defended herself as best she could, but in the end it wasn't enough.  
She was bound and, together with Ralof, a Stormcloak, a horse thief and the Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak himself, sent to Helgen for execution. Saved from the headsmans block by the appearance of a dragon she barely escaped with Hadvar, an Imperial soldier.  
They made their way to Riverwood, where Hadvars uncle, Alvor, runs a smithy. Alvor asked Fin to go to Whiterun, to tell Jarl Balgruuf about the dragon.  
After listening to what happened at Helgen, the Jarl sent some troops to Riverwood at once. Jarl Balgruuf and his court wizard, Farengar, then asked her to go on a mission to retrieve an ancient Dragon Stone from Bleak Falls Barrow, an ancient nordic burial site in the mountains near Riverwood.  
Equipped with some new leathers, two brand new swords she crafted at Alvors smithy and some potions and food she set out.

 

** Chapter 1 **

  
**'** Gah, how many more' Fin groaned after dispatching two more draugr. Bleak Fallos Barrow was infested with those undead things. On top of it, there had been some bandits and spiders. One big spider nearly killed her, she barely escaped with her life there. Ugly revolting thing.

  
Most draugr she could pick off from a distance with the bow she stripped from a bandit outside the barrow. After a while she figured out how to handle it, so she only needed one arrow and some well placed slices with her swords on the inactive draugr that seemed to wait in corners for unwary adventurers that made too much noise.

  
Fin was tired and hurt. Even her restoration spells didn't remove the hurt in her back and shoulders completely anymore. And she needed a bath. Covered in all kinds of dirt and blood, reeking as bad as the draugr she just killed. Could you kill a draugr? It was a dead thing, so how could you kill it? Didn't even matter to her anymore.

  
Carefully she entered the next room, hopefully the last. In the middle was a platform with a stone tomb on it. She'd seen lots of them already to know it would probably pop open and another revolting mouldy draugr step out to gut her. She sighed. No time like the present. Silently she made her way through the room and creeped up the stairs. Looking around she couldn't make out anything that looked like the dragon stone Farengar had described. Except... On the wall behind the tomb were some strange inscriptions. And there seemed to be some magics involved since it sent out some kind of chanting. Courious, she made her way to the wall, as silent as she could. The chanting seemed to get louder, a part of the wall lighting up and everything around her went black. She stood there, frozen, the chanting growing even louder, the lit up part of writing growing brighter until it seemed to have set in her brain somehow. All of a sudden it was over. She shuddered. What the heck was that supposed to be she thought. Shaking she stepped back and slipped on a part of moss.

  
When she finally got up she groaned. The racket she made during this fall, her bags rambling and clinking from all the stuff she grabbed that seemed valuable or usefull, seemed to have woken up what was sleeping in the tomb. The draugr stood there, looking at her and... 'Fus Roh Da' the shout sent her through the air. _Gods no!_ panting she picked herself up from the ground, looking for the draugr. It stood on the platform, laughing. _Bastard!_ She felt her rage hitting. With an angered cry she got up and pulled her bow. _I'm gonna show you, son of a bitch!_ And the first arrow struck the things shoulder. She sprinted forward, throwing the bow away and getting her swords out. Slicing and hitting the draugr from all sides she shouted at him.

'I'M GONNA SLICE OFF YOUR SORRY ASS!' And with another roar she lopped of it's head. Panting and hurting she dropped to the ground, catching her breath. That's the last time. If anyone ever tells me to do something like this again I'm gonna skin them.

  
The good Jarl and his court wizard. Those two sitting on their asses while she had to drag herself through this Barrow. Never. Again. Ever. Should they need something else, they could go themselves.

  
She groaned and sat up. Her hands glowing up she sighed. Fin should be glad to know some restoration spells at least. If she didn't she wouldn't be here anymore. _Thanks momma! At least you taught me that much._

  
Fin stood up and looked at the draugr. He seemed to have been someone important when he was alive. He had a room for his own, with some better equipment buried with him. She checked his armor and underneath it she finally found the dragon stone. Or at least she thought it was. For all she knew the wall thing there was the dragon stone, and if it was Farengar could bloody well move his sorry ass down here himself. She snorted and bagged the stone tablet. Gods she was tired. She rolled her shoulders, looking around.

  
There seemed to be more of the barrow in the end. Another way, depper into it? She followed the narrow corridor, looting a chest on her way. At least she would have some coin after this. Damned draugr left some nice treasures here.

  
The corridor ended with a lever on the wall. As she pulled it, the wall infront of her moved downwards, more corridor to walk through. When it ended and she stepped out, she couldnt believe it was done. Breathing in the fresh night air felt so good after hours or days, she didn't even know how long she'd been in there, breathing in the dust and stink of corpses and spiders and other decaying things.

  
She climbed down the part of the mountain and ended up at the river that passed Riverwood and led to Whiterun. Fin sighed and checked the water. It was cold, but she needed to wash desperately. She couldn't stand the dirt and smell of herself anymore. She stepped out of her leathers and hopped into the river, wincing as the ice cold water touched her skin.

 

* * *

  
Fin slept peacefully that night. No nightmares, or at least she couldn't remember having any when she woke up. It was still early she judged and packed up her bedroll. Her muscles aching but otherwise she was fine. _No thanks to the Jarl or his puppet wizard!_ She sighed. It seemed she was still angry at them for sending her through this. But it was done now.

  
Nibbling on an apple she found in her bag, she made her way towards Whiterun. Except for some wolves and a farmer leading a cow around she encountered no one. Aproaching one of the farms just outside the town she heard the clang of swords and shouting. The source, a giant running wild on a field. Three warriors going at it with swords and bow. Might aswell join she thought.

  
After Fin sent two arrows flying, one of it actually hitting the damn thing, it fell to the ground. One of the warriors, a woman, jogged up to her.

  
'You handled yourself well there.' she smiled. 'You could make for a decent Shield-Sister.'

  
'Shield-sister? What is that?' Fin asked.

  
'An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough.' the woman said. 'If you think you have what it takes to be a companion come by Jorrvaskr and talk to Kodlak Whitemane. The old man will know if you're companion material.' She smiled and turned to follow the others.

  
_Companions. Maybe worth to check them out_ Fin thought, making her way to Whiterun.

  
When she stepped through the door leading to Farengars quarters she heard him and a woman talking. About the dragon stone no less. Well, they would be surprised, if the tablet in her bag actually was the dragon stone.

'Here Farengar, I hope that's the thing you were looking for.' and she handed the tablet to the wizard.

Farengars eyes lit up 'Yes, thank you. See Delphine? I told you, this time we would be lucky.'

'You retrieved the stone on your own?' the woman asked. 'Impressive! But I have to leave now. Farengar, send me a copy of it, will you?'

'Of course. And come by any time, we can discuss our findings.' Farengar smiled.

The woman looked at Fin one last time, nodded and she was gone.

'She helped me figure out where to find it.' Farengar said when seeing the questioning look on Fins face.

'Farengar, and you i suppose, you better come with me at once. A dragon's been sighted near the western Watchtower!' Irileth, the Jarls housecarl interrupted them,

'A dragon? A real life dragon? That's so exciting!' Farengar exclaimed while running after Irileth.

Fin sighed. Of course, just when she thought it would be over, something else had to happen. A dragon, probably the one from Helgen. She followed Irileth and Farengar up the stairs, where Jarl Balgruuf and a guard were talking.

 

* * *

  
'Guard, where is the dragon' Irileth demanded when they arrived at the Tower.

'I don't know, it just came over and snatched some of us up. Then it was gone. Horrible thing.' The guard shuddered.

A terrible sound from the distance made them all jump. The dragon was back for more it seemed.

'All of you, ready your bows, make every arrow count!' Irileth shouted.

 _Great, crap with a bow, I can be lucky if one arrow hits the beast!_ Fin shuddered.

The dragon swooped down and sent a wave of fire through their ranks, leaving one guard burned and others hitting their cloaks to extinguish the flames.

'Arrows, now!' Irileth demanded and a bulk of arrows took to the air, some missing, others hitting the beast. With a crushing roar it came down to the ground. Fin was relieved at that, now she could shine. Pulling out her swords she ran towards the dragon. A roar on her lips and she started slashing at it's legs, body and moving further, the neck of the thing. The dragon turned, sent some flames her way but she was prepared, rolled away and came up under its head. Kneeling there she stuck up her swords through the beasts neck, turning them and pulling them out.

  
With a deafening roar the dragon slumped down, more arrows hitting it's body. And it was over. The tower a smoldering ruin, two guards burned beyond recognition. But the dragon was dead. Breathing heavily, Fin turned around to look at it. The dragon suddenly seemed to melt, or burn. Smokelike whisps surrounding her and a strange light creeped towards her, into her. She dropped to her knees, stunned, looking at the skeleton of what was a dragon not a minute ago. All that was left were the bones and some scales.

'You're.... You're Dragonborn' she heard a whisper behind her. Fin turned around to look at the guard. 'You just.... absorbed the dragons soul, did you not?' he asked.

'I... don't know what happened here.' she said. But something had changed inside her. She could feel something rising through her. Shout! Fus! Shout!

'You're a dragonborn. I know you are. Shout! Only a dragonborn can shout!' the guard said.

  
'Of course I can shout! Everyone can. What the Fuck are you talking about!' Fin shouted.

  
'Shout as a dragon shouts!' the guard demanded.

  
She could feel anger bubbling up and then

  
'FUS!' and the guard took to the air as if hit by a strong gust of wind.

  
Fin clasped her hands to her mouth. _Oh gods!_ _The same thing that draugr in Bleak Falls Barrow did!_ she thought shocked. 'I'm sorry, so so sorry!' she cried while running towards the guard. 'I don't know how... or what happened, but I'm...'

  
The guard grinned 'Told you, Dragonborn!' he stood up rubbing his behind. 'Next time though please shout in the other direction, would you?'

  
'I'm so sorry about it. No idea how it happened, it just... came out of me I suppose.' she apalogized again. She felt a hand at her back. Irileth looking at her.

  
'You should go to Dragonsreach immediately, tell Jarl Balgruuf what happened here... and with you I suppose.' the housecarl added.

  
'Will do.' Fin said, happy to get out of the stares of the guards and she took off running towards Whiterun.

  
Passing the stables she looked up. A strong wind suddenly creeping up, thick clouds appearing. ' **Dohvakiin!** ' a thundering voice demanded. Everyone around had ducked. She looked around, not knowing what just happened.

  
'The greybeards! What could have happened that the greybeards call for a Dragonborn?' a stablehand exclaimed.

  
'That doesn't concern you, or are you the Dragonborn boy?' his master asked. 'Off you go, take care of the horses!'

  
Fin started running again, towards the gate, through it. Leaving the guards behind puzzled. In no time at all, it seemed to her, she passed through town and up the stairs to Dragonsreach. Bursting through the door.

  
'What happened?' the Jarl asked anxiously.

  
'The dragon is dead' Fin panted. 'Burned two guards and the tower.'

  
The Jarl winced 'But it's dealt with? What happened? Did you hear the shout for the Dovahkiin? Something must have happened when you killed the dragon. Now talk girl!' The Jarl demanded.

  
'Uh,... Well, something happened i guess. I seemed to have absorbed some kind of... something when the dragon was dead. The guards called me Dragonborn....' Fins voice trailed off.  
'So it's true. The greybeards summoned you!' the Jarl exclaimed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept some of the speeches from the original, changed something around. And Fin has a memorable meeting with Vilkas at the end ;)  
> *Edit: some links to show my Farkas and Vilkas *purrs*  
> http://www.giga.de/wp-content/gallery/follow-me-skyrim-begleiter/farkas.jpg  
> http://www.giga.de/wp-content/gallery/follow-me-skyrim-begleiter/vilkas.jpg

 

Fin was sitting at the bar in the 'Bannered Mare' Inn, trying to wrap her mind around everything the Jarl and his brother told her during the last hour. About the Dragonborn and the greybeards. Sipping on her mead she wondered about what she should do now. Apparently the greybeards were looking for the Dragonborn, and it seemed that she was that Dragonborn. _Stupid nonsense! I'm no Dragonborn or anything._ But still... This shout. How the guard suddenly flew through the air... Could it be? Her, the stuff of legends. She snorted. Greybeards. Calling for her. Tsk! She would stay here for the moment till she decided what to do. From what she was told the greybeards were a bunch of old guys, living alone on a mountain. Silent for years. They could wait a bit longer then, if she was supposed to go there, she would do so in her own time. If she ever did.

  
When she was done she left the Inn, crossed the marketplace and entered Belethors store. That man was annoying, but he bought everything she offered to him, leaving a nice ammount of coin in her purse.

  
Her next stop was Arcadias, stacking up on potions. Even though she could heal herself, she still needed some, just in case. She chatted with Arcadia for a while, talking potions and recipes. One day she would actually learn some alchemy. But not today.

  
On the marketplace again, she wondered what to do next. Should she rent a room at the Inn for today? Then she remembered. The warriors. Companions. Why not she thought. Asking a townguard for directions to the mead hall of the companions.

 

* * *

  
She entered Jorrvaskr and the first thing that greeted her was a mug flying in her direction. She ducked and looked around. A woman and a dark elf hitting each other. Others standing around cheering them on.

  
Something hard hit her back, making her gasp. 'Hey, nice of you to come here. You were the one that hit that giant in the eye with the arrow?' a deep voice boomed behind her.

  
She turned and a tall, muscly nord standing there, one head taller than she was. She looked up. 'Huh, yes. You nearly knocked me out there, you know.' she grinned.

  
'Ah well' the nord scratched his head. 'Skjor always says I have the strength of Ysgramor and my brother has his smarts.' he smiled. 'I'm Farkas.'

  
'Fin.' she bowed slightly, not knowing what else to do.

  
'Well, if you want to join you better talk to our harbinger, Kodlak. He should be downstairs.' and he showed her to the stairs. 'Good luck!' he winked and turned to the tables.

  
Fin stood there for a moment, breathing deeply. _What a man!_ Tall, muscles, and those eyes. Ice-blue eyes. She sighed and shook her head. _No time for that now!_ and she made her way down the stairs, through the door.

  
The corridor was empty, except for an old woman, sweeping the floor. 'Oh, hi there. You need something?' she asked.

  
'I was looking for Kodlak?' Fin said.

'Oh, he's in his rooms. Just go ahead, can't miss it.' the old woman smiled.

Fin crossed the corridor, nearing a room where two men were sitting, talking.

'But I still hear the call of the blood.' the dark haired muttered.

The old man said 'We all do. It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome.'

'You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily.' responded the younger man.

'Leave that to me.' the older patted the young man on the back.

Fin wasn't one to listen in on conversations of others. She cleared her throat. The old man looked up.

'A stranger enters our Hall. What can I do for you?' he asked.

'I come to join the companions, if you'll have me.' Fin said, glancing at the younger man. He didn't look happy about that. But he had to be the brother Farkas mentioned. The same eyes, the same handsome face. But he wasn't as big as his brother. A sight for sore eyes nontheless.

'I see. Well, let's have a look at you. Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit.' Kodlak muttered.

The young man was surprised. 'But master! You're not truly considering accepting her?' he asked puzzled.

'I am no ones master, Vilkas. And last i checked we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts.' the old man explained.

'Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider' Vilkas glanced at Fin suspiciously.

'Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart.' Kodlak added.

'And their arm' muttered Vilkas shooting a dark, angry glance at this woman.

Kodlak chuckled. 'Of course. How are you in battle girl?'

'Uh... well, i can handle myself I suppose.' Fin muttered.

'That may be so, but Vilkas will be the judge of that.' Kodlak turned to face Vilkas. 'Take her out to the yard, see what she's made of.'

Vilkas swallowed down a snide response. 'Aye' he growled. 'Follow me!'

He stood up and stopped at the door, turning around, catching her mustering him. 'Now!' he barked, shaking her out of her stare. Fin swallowed and followed him. Vilkas didn't seem happy about his task cause he kept on muttering to himself the whole way to the training yard.

'Now, let's see what you're made off!' he said, picking up a sword and shield from the rack.

'Am I to choose weapons from the rack or use my own?' Fin asked.

'The weapons on the rack are blunted training weapons. What do you think they're for, huh? Now get some and hit me, I can take it.' he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, others had gathered around on the porch. Fin recognised the two women from this morning, an older man with a blind eye and some skars. She took two swords from the rack. Took a few swings with them. _Good enough, I suppose._ She looked up and saw Farkas standing there, a smile on his face, he waved at her.

Smiling back, she was about to lift her arm, to wave back when she heard Vilkas approaching. 'Defend yourself!' he growled as he came on her with raised sword and shield.

Crossing her swords infront of her, she grunted when Vilkas took a swing. The next would have hit her in the head if she hadn't rolled out of the way. Standing up again she started attacking. Swinging her swords around, as fast and hard she could Vilkas was suddenly hard pressed to keep his stance. Blocking some hits with his shield, while others hit him in various spots. He was puzzled at how fast this girl was. The fight went on for a few minutes, the crowd on the porch cheering for them. Suddenly the girl seemed to slip, went down. Vilkas saw his chance and stepped forward but Fin rushed through his legs, kicking him in the back. Vilkas went down and when he turned, Fin stood over him, swords crossed at his neck, panting heavily. Vilkas scowled.

'All right, all right.' he muttered. ' May I stand up?' She removed the swords and bent over, breathing heavily. 'You need to work on your stamina!' Vilkas barked. _Gods, this girl..._ She was fast like a whirlwind. He glanced at her, her head red from exertion, her short hair sweaty. Her eyes, a light violett before, were darker now, as she glared at him. Gods be good! What a woman. He shook his head, tried to clear some unwanted thoughts from his mind.

  
'Here' he handed her his greatsword and couldnt prevent a grin sneaking on his face when she nearly toppled over from the weight of it. 'Take this up to the Skyforge, it needs sharpening and watch out, it's probably worth more than you are!' and with that he turned and stalked away.

'Arrogant bastard, damn Vilkas thinks hes something special...' Fin brabbled as she dragged her bruised self up to the Skyforge. By the divines, this thing was heavy.  
'Vilkas said, this needs sharpening.' she said to the old man standing at the forge.

'Ah, you're the newblood then?' he asked. 'I'm Eorlund Grey-Mane, taking care of the companions steel.'

'Fin, nice to meet you. So, does he send up every Newcommer with his sword?' she asked.

Eorlund chuckled 'Ah, don't worry about it. They were all whelps once, they just don't like to talk about it.'

'I see, well, gotta go...' Fin muttered.

'Oh, could you do me a favor? Take this shield to Aela for me?' Eorlund asked.

'Um, sure, i guess. Aela is.... who now?' she asked.

'Oh, didn't you meet her? The tall woman, greenish warpaint on her face? She should be downstairs in the quarters I think...' Eorlund said.

'Ah, yes, the one who asked me to come here.' she smiled and took off.

 

* * *

  
  
'Now, remember. Only use your fists. Show him some muscle!' Farkas chuckled as he steered her through the room.

They were at the Inn looking for Idolaf Battle-Born. 'I don't know what he did but we got a contract in and that's all that matters. No killing, just some old-school brawling between friends.' he'd smiled when he explained it to her.

'So what, I'm to go and give him a beating?' Fin scowled. Her last fistfight was when she was a kid, fighting a scrawny Dunmer. 'Why me?'

'Cause it wouldn't be fair if i did it!' Farkas laughed. 'Look at him. Perfect size for your first contract.'

Fin grumbled and stepped forward. 'Hey, Idolaf Battle-Born?'

'What? What do you want?' Idolaf looked up.

'I have a message for you...' she barked.

Idolaf stood up. 'Is that so? And what did you bring that companion for, huh? Two against one?'

'I don't need him to help me, he's just here to show me who I'm supposed to give a thrashing.' Fin smiled sweetly. 'So... Come on then, let's get this over with!'

'Raaaaagh' with a roar Idolaf lunged forward.

'Ooops!' Fin breathed. She barely evaded. _All right, fist, hit and duck! Should do it._ 'Oof' Idolafs fist met her stomach and pushed all air out of her. She toppled over catching her breath. That didn't go as smoothly as Farkas promised.

Fin glared up at Idolaf who was prancing around her, arms in the air. 'Yeah, babe. Want some more?'

 _Bastard!_ She growled and ran forward. Pushing her head into his stomach, making him gasp for air for once. _Fist!_ her fist connected to his ribs. _Hit!_ some well placed hits at his stomach. _Duck!_ and she ducked out of his flailing arms, stood up behind him. Idolaf staggered and turned around.

  
'I'm gonna show you!' he roared.

'You know,' Fin panted 'you could always give up and do what you're supposed to do...'

'Never!' and he took another swing at her.

In the end she did it. A few bruises and scratches, her nose bleeding she came out the winner of this brawl. Idolaf on his knees, one eye swollen shut and, she imagined, a nice ringing in his head.  
Idolaf got up.

'God's you're fast!' he panted. He put his arm around her, making her flinch for a second. 'Hulda!' he roared. 'Some mead for me and my friend here!'

Puzzled she looked at Farkas, who stood in the corner. He nodded, grinning.

 

* * *

  
  
'Next time' Farkas chuckled 'go easier on the mead.' His arms around her waist he dragged her up the steps to Jorrvaskr.

'So many nice people!' Fin slurred beaming. Her head swam, if from some hits she took or from the mead, she couldn't tell. It didn't matter anyways. She did it. And found some new friends. And.... she was drunk. For the first time in her life. She started to giggle.

'Hush now, whelp!' Farkas opened the door and dragged her in.

The room was nearly empty. Skjor and Aela were sitting on a bench near the fire, sticking their heads together, whispering. On a chair in one corner, Vilkas was sitting reading a book. Farkas groaned. Great. Fin's first night in Jorrvaskr and she was drunk. And to top it off, they had an audience coming in. He tried to shuffle her towards the stairs as fast he could, but it wasn't fast enough for his brother to see the mess.

Vilkas stood up and hurried towards his brother. 'What did you do now?' he hissed glancing at Fin.

'Nothing. She did good. At the fight at least.' Farkas muttered.

Vilkas mustered Fin. 'Oh, hey.' Fin smiled brightly, eyes gleaming. 'You know, there's so many nicer people around than you.' she brabbled.

'You got her drunk!?' Vilkas couldn't believe it.

'Not me, I didn't.' Farkas responded. 'Idolaf and some others...'

'And you couldn't watch out for her? What did she do?' Vilkas frowned.

'Nothing. Don't worry. A bit of dancing, drinking, talking. And then i took her home.' Farkas growled. 'I'm not an idiot, Vilkas.'

'Well...' Vilkas started.

Fin had watched the conversation, didn't really understand everything. Her mind clouded from the drinks. _Damn! This Vilkas is such a nice piece of man!_ She giggled.

  
Both brothers looked at her, puzzled. She wriggled out of Farkas arm and staggered towards Vilkas. 'You know.... you're really cute when you're angry!' she smiled. Squinting she mustered Vilkas. He seemed to be angry about something, but what? Couldn't be something she did, obviously, cause she hadn't done anything. Nothing she could remember anyways. But it was hard to remember anything at the moment with these ice-blue eyes musteing her.

  
'Hey, slowly now whelp!' Farkas grinned. God's she was adorable.

Suddenly Fin threw her arms around Vilkas. Standing on her toes she nestled her head on his shoulders, breathing in his scent. _He smells like the wind._ She thought sleepily.

  
Vilkas froze. This girl was impossible. 'Farkas, do something!' he hissed.

'Nu uh.' his brother chuckled. 'That's yours now.' he winked and turned towards the stairs. 'Have fun!'

'God's damnit!' Vilkas shifted. 'Come on now, whelp. Off to bed for you!' he growled.

'Let's go to your room though!' she muttered. 'My room is full of others, they don't need to know...'

'You're impossible!' he grunted, taking her arm around his neck. 'Move, now!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some awkward moments, a nice hot bath. Next chapter coming soon with some more action.

 

He woke up, a scent in his nose that was to die for. What was it? He pondered for a moment, sleepy still, not quite awake. He sighed and hugged the warm body closer to his.

  
The warm body... _Shor's bones!_ he opened his eyes, squinting. A mess of short cropped black hair right infront of his nose. He groaned. What had happened last night?

  
He pulled away, slowly, to not wake her up. He still had his clothes on. Good. Looking down at her, he saw that she was covered with the blanket, so nothing happened. He tried to remember last night. When he tried to put a rebelling Fin into her bed, in the room where the other whelps slept. Somehow she slipped away from him, running towards his room, giggling.  
He sighed. She was out as soon as she dropped onto his bed. So why... was he in his bed too? Spooning with her? He just remembered falling asleep on a chair. That was it. And when he woke in the middle of the night, miserable and with a hurting neck he moved to his bed, it was big enough for two to sleep in and not touch. At least thats what he was telling himself.

  
Vilkas grabbed some fresh pants and a shirt. Then he fled the room. Outside, his brother seemed to be waiting for him, a stupid grin on his face.

  
'What?' he growled.

Farkas wriggled his eyebrows. 'So, you and the whelp, huh?'

'Nothing happened, she was too drunk for... everything.' Vilkas sighed.  'And she's just in my  room cause the racket she made wasn't worth the trouble. Couldn't bring her into her own bed.'

His brother chuckled. 'Well, seems like no one got wind of it... yet.' he winked.

'Don't you dare!' Vilkas growled. 'It's gonna be bad enough when she realises what happened last night...'

'Oh, I thought nothing happened.' Farkas teased.

'Shut up, will you?' Vilkas turned and walked through the corridor. 'Guess I'm gonna get something to eat and something for the hangover for her. That should be you doing it, cause it's your fault she ended up such a mess anyway.'

'It's not my fault. Can't a girl have some fun once in a while? I pulled her out in time, before she made a fool of herself anyway, so don't rip my head off, will ya?' Farkas muttered. 'And she chose you last night, so you have to deal with her today.' he grinned.

'Oh, I will, believe me!' Vilkas promised darkly. He would give her a run for it today. In the yard. No mercy.

 

* * *

  
  
Something was wrong. A sound. Clinking. Frozen she lay in her bed. Eyes closed. Unmoving. A pounding behind her eyes and feeling like she would throw up any second.

  
'Whelp! Up with you!' a snarling voice behind her.

She groaned and sat up. Opened her eyes. She wasn't in her bed, not in her room either. What in Oblivion... She looked around and there he was. Vilkas. Glowering at her.

'Mara's mercy!' she muttered.

'Mara's not gonna help you now. Get up, get dressed and meet me out in the yard in ten minutes.' Vilkas barked and stormed out of the room.

Wait! Get dressed? She removed the blanket, looking sheepishly for the Leathers she was sure she had on last night, when confronting Idolaf. The rest of the night was just a blur of faces, pieces of conversation and... a warm body pressed against her back during the night, strong arms holding her. And it had felt so good. A soft rumbling in her ears. But nothing else had happened, right? At least, it didn't feel like anything else had happened.

Her head was pounding terribly when she got up to pick up her Leathers, lying around in a messy heap near the bottom of the bed. Looking around Fin saw a tablet on the bedside table. Some bread, a mug of water and some kind of potion.

With a groan she picked up the potion and gulped it down. Nearly made her gag as the foul tasting liquid ran down her throat, but it helped her headache at least. She nibbled on the bread while getting dressed, picked up the mug and gulped down the water and headed out the door.

Vilkas mood was foul. She could see it plain on his face when she came out to the yard.

'I said ten minutes, not twenty!' Vilkas barked. 'We're gonna work on techniques and stamina today. Think yesterday was bad? Today will be worse. Now pick up a sword and shield. MOVE!'

 

* * *

  
  
'Here, dear.' Tilma put a tablet with some food and drink down on the table beside her bed.

Fin groaned. 'Thanks!'

After hours of training, getting barked and shouted at by Vilkas, she just had enough power to drag her sorry self down to the whelps quarters and crash on her bed. She couldn't even move her head anymore.

'I'll prepare a nice bath for you. It's gonna make you feel better, you'll see.' Tilma smiled. Poor girl. And she would have a talk with Vilkas later. That boy was in some mood today and the girl had to suffer for it.

'I'm gonna put some clothes in the bathroom. Just leave everything there and I'll take care of it.' with that, Tilma left the room.

_A nice hot bath! How am I supposed to get there though._ She struggled up to sit, feeling every muscle ache. No amount of healing would help there. Fin picked up the goblet and downed it. Her hair was sweaty, the shirt she wore below her Leathers was uncomfortably damp, sticking to her body. She pulled herself up, picked up some bread with some chicken and limped to the bathroom.

The tub was filled with steaming water, towels and some fresh clothes on a stool beside it. She slid out of her Leathers, shirt and undergarments and eased herself into the hot water. Closing her eyes she sighed.  

After a while she opened her eyes again. Time to clean up. She picked up a bar of soap and started scrubbing. When was the last time she had the comfort of a bathtub with hot water? Fin couldn't remember. When she was done, she got out of the tub, grabbing a towel.

Vilkas fumed as he entered the bathroom. For no reason, at least to him, Tilma grabbed him. Nearly bit his head off for giving the girl such a hard time. He snorted. _The poor little girl, passed out on her bed, barely moving. Shame on you Vilkas!_ Well, he didn't feel ashamed at all. This girl had it coming after her behaviour last night.

Vilkas looked for some towels and there she was. He froze, felt the beast stirring inside. By Ysmir! She was toweling her hair. Maybe that's why she didn't hear him coming in. He watched her lean body move, some waterdrops running down her skin. He couldn't help but admire the view. It's been too long he had some female company. And his insides were churning, the beast moving. Too long since the last hunt too. He'd promised Kodlak, but if this went on for any longer, he would have to break his promise and go out. Just once, to relieve the pressure.

Fin turned around and 'Vilkas!' he just stood there, gaping at her. Coming to his senses, he turned around and cleared his throat.

'Sorry, didn't know you were in here.' he muttered.

'Well, why don't you go, wait outside till I'm done here, huh? Can't you leave me alone for once today?' she growled. What was he thinking, standing there in all his glory, gawking at her. 'LEAVE!' she shouted, getting angry.

Finally, he turned and left the room. Fin sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. He had some nerve, coming in and mustering her like he'd never seen someone naked before. She pulled on her clothes, some pants and a shirt. Thankfully no dress.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Vilkas standing there, back to the wall. 'You!' she growled. 'You have some nerve coming in here and gawking at me. It's not enough for you to chase me around the yard all day, yelling at me. No! Interrupt the only time I had for myself today, why don't you.' she pushed at him, then stormed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to Muse-Showbiz while writing the first part of this chapter. Kinda fit's Vilkas' feelings about controll and such. At least in my opinion.  
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Tried my best here ;) Especially towards the end. Also, was thinking about longer chapters. Whoever reads this, please tell me what you think. Short or longer ones? Thanks :)

 

Vilkas stood in his room, listening at the door. It's been quiet for some time now. Some time ago he'd heard his brother entering his room. No sounds he could make out since then. He opened the door and hushed out. For what he'd planned, he didn't need his armor or greatsword, so he just slipped into some pants before he went out. The corridor empty. He sneaked to the door, listening, watching every step to not make a sound. He had to go out. Hunt. During dinner he nearly snapped. When he entered the hall earlier this evening he saw her sitting there, happily chatting away with his brother. When she looked at Vilkas, he could almost feel her anger. Then she'd turned back to Farkas, smiling ever so sweetly at him.

  
Vilkas could feel the beast pushing out. Soon. He crossed the hall and stepped out, heading to the Underforge. A hard thump made him almost jump. Looking around for the noise he saw her. Of course. Vilkas sighed as he watched her. Fin was there. Beating on a training dummy. Where she found the power to do that after today, he couldn't even guess. Scratching his head he wondered about what he should do. Leave? Talk to her?  
Whatever. He walked up to her, slowly. 

'You're too tensed up. Your back, I mean.' He said quietly. 

Fin hissed and swirled around, surprised. 

'If you're going on with this, you're gonna strain some muscles. Here, let me show you.' he added, stepping to her, touching her. Bringing her arms and shoulders to the right position. Fin's muscles were all strained up, he could feel it through the shirt.

'What in Oblivion are you doing out here?' she hissed. 'Still creeping up to me, are you?' Still angry. 

Vilkas sighed. 'I just wanted to help, you know?' he muttered. 'I'm sorry about earlier today, in the bathroom. I didn't... Well, it happened, and I'm sorry.' he took a deep breath.

'And this here? Now? Sneaking up at me like this, again?' she growled.

'First of all, you're still a whelp and I'm a member of the circle. We're supposed to train you younglings, if you believe it or not.' Vilkas struggled to keep calm. 'So if I see someone, not only you, going at training all wrong, I try to help.' he turned around. 'If you don't want any help, just say so.' and started walking.

'Wait.' a warm hand on his shoulders. 'I'm sorry.' Fin muttered. 'I couldn't sleep so I came out here, trying to...' her voice trailed off. 'I was so angry. Don't get me wrong, I deserved the chastizing you gave me today. In the yard. After last night...'

'Forget about it.' he grumbled. He turned around, looking at her. She stood there, shoulders hanging, shivering, if from the cold or exhaustion he couldn't tell. Then she looked up. Her eyes shimmering in dark violett. Vilkas groaned. Took a step forward. Lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder.

'Damn you woman!' he growled, the beast inside thrashing to come out and play. 

Fin looked up at him in surprise. Vilkas closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He needed to leave. NOW! But damn him if he could. They stood so, frozen for a moment. She sighed, took his hand and placed it on her cheek. Feeling his caloused touch, ever so soft. His thumb started tracing along her lips, their eyes locked. He placed his other arm at her waist, pushing her slightly to the wall that surrounded the yard. She opened her mouth, as if to say something. But couldn't. And that did it. He lowered his head, closing his eyes and kissed her. Soft, warm lips on his. She murmured something he didn't understand. Every thought of hunting removed from his head, he made his way along her jaw, nibbled on her soft skin. She sighed. Her hands moved to his hair, holding him, on to him cause her legs seemed to give in.

He moved his arms around her hips, pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his, breathing heavily. Her scent was hypnotic. He pressed his face on her neck. Breathing her in. One of her hands tracing his back muscles. The lightest touch. God's she felt so good. He kissed her again, and this time, she opened her mouth. He groaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so good. Sliding along her teeth, meeting her tongue.

She started moving her hips, rubbing at his.

He let her go, stepped away. Looking at her with eyes that seemed to turn, from the usual ice-blue to black. He shook his head. 'I'm sorry.' Just a whisper. Then he took off. 

Breathing heavily, trying to hold back he rushed through the Underforge. Out of the secret exit. Onto the plains of Whiterun. And then he snapped.

Fin stood there, back against the wall, her head spinning. Breathing heavily she dropped to her knees. She could still feel him, somehow. How their bodies seemed to fit together. Their lips. His hands around her felt so good. She shook her head. Probably best he broke it off, she thought sadly. But by Dibella, that man could kiss. She chuckled. Damn her, but she knew this wasn't the last time. She would take care of that.

 

* * *

  
  
'No, no, no! This is all wrong!' Aela exclaimed. 'Tension, here.' And she pushed Fins shoulders. 'Arm to the side.' she moved her arm up. 'There. Again!'

Fin sighed. She'd thought it best to ask Aela for some bow training. But damn this woman was pushy. She blew away a strand of hair that had fallen infront of her eyes and took aim. Let the arrow fly. It actually hit the target. Smiling she turned around.

'Nothing to be proud of, whelp.' Aela grunted. 'You need lots of practice with the bow. This target doesn't even move!'

'Ah, come on.' Fin grinned. 'That wasn't too bad, was it?'

'Nah.' Aela smiled. 'But stay at it.'

'Hey, whelp!' Fin turned around and saw Skjor walking up to her.

'I have a new contract in. Pick one of your Shield-Siblings and head out. Silent Moons camp is infested with some bandits.' he barked.

'I can choose whoever I want to come with me?' Fin asked.

'I said so, didn't I?' Skjor growled. 'Whelp's, good for nothing.' and he stalked away.

'He likes you.' Aela said, grinning.

'Huh, sure he does.' Fin muttered.

'So, who are you taking with you?' Aela asked. 'I could use some action, you know.' she winked.

'Um, actually, I was hoping Vilkas would have some time to go with me. You know... give me some more training and hints how to improve my sword-work.' Fin said, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Aela chuckled. 'I see. Well then, good luck!'

'Yeah, thanks. Gonna need it.' she sighed.

Fin turned around, looking at Vilkas. He was talking with Ria, about greatswords and how to handle them properly.

'Let's go then.' she muttered and walked over to them.

'Hey, good morning.' she smiled.

'Oh, hey. You know, i killed a bear yesterday. It was so exciting. Vilkas is showing me how to handle a greatsword. Maybe I can go out with him one day, on a contract. To see him carve up someone with his.' Ria babbled.

'Good morning.' Vilkas responded quietly. What was she up to?

'Oh, that's nice Ria. Never took on a bear myself.' Fin smiled. 'Uh... Vilkas, can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Ah, sure. I guess.' he scratched his head. 'We'll go on later, Ria.' and he followed Fin.

He glanced at her. No signs of anger. So she's not gonna bite my head off, he thought.

Fin turned around. 'I got a contract from Skjor, to clean up some camp and was wondering... if you could come with me.' she said. 'You know, some additional training and tips for how to crush a bandit's nest and such.'

'Oh. You want me to come with you?' he asked surprised.

'Well, yeah. You said, last night, members of the circle were there to help...' Fin glanced at him. This was totally awkward.

'Ah, I said that? Uh... hmm, well then, what camp is it?' Vilkas stuttered.

'Silent Moons Camp.' Fin breathed out. Relieved.

'Yeah, know that one. Bandit's seem to like it there. Well then. Prepare, take some food, potions and your weapons and meet me up here in, say..,. half an hour?' he looked at her, all business now.

'Right. Half an hour. Gotcha.' and she stormed off.

Hopping down the stairs, happy about her success. Giddy with anticipation. Entering the whelps quarters she rummaged through her chest. Put her Leathers on and retrieved her swords. Then she left the room, going to the cupboard, getting some potions. Cure Disease, Restoration, Magicka, Stamina. Off to the kitchen.

'Tilma, I'm heading out on a contract, can you put some food together for two?' she asked.

'For two, eh? Sure, dear. Let's see....' and Tilma rummagged around, picking up some bread and fruits, meat and some bottles. 'Here you are. Come back safe.' she smiled.

 

* * *

  
  
Thank the Divine's. If he hadn't been out hunting last night he couldn't have gone with her. They left Whiterun and took to the road. Fin was talking about this and that, asking about different plants she picked up and stored in her bag. No mention of last night. Good. Best they both forget about that, cause it wouldn't happen again. They passed the Western Watchtower, in ruins.

'Did you hear about the dragon? Apparently there was a dragon attack two days ago, but the guards finished it off.' he said.

Fin glanced at him. 'Oh... really, a dragon...' she muttered.

Damn that woman to Oblivion. He was just trying to talk to her. He grunted and moved on. Fin following him.

God's no. She wouldn't tell him about that. Not yet. He would find out eventually. Fin sighed.

One hour later, she was falling behind Vilkas to pick up some lavender he stopped. 'Fin, here.' and he motioned towards the end of the road. 'This is Hamvir's Rest. Legends say Hamvir was decapacitated and is still riding, headless, every night through Skyrim, looking for his body.'

'Did you ever see him?' she asked.

'Not yet. One night I will.' he smiled. 'I've seen nearly everything of Skyrim, killed every creature there is. Well, except a dragon.' he chuckled. 'Come, let's look around this place.' he motioned to her.

He could hear the creaking sound of bones before her. 'Wait' he whispered. 'Skeletons.'

They edged forward, silently as they could. Three skeletons were wandering around the burial site. Vilkas motioned for their bows. 'You take the left one, me the right.' he whispered.

Fin nodded and grabbed her bow. She took a deep breath and when Vilkas gave the signal she aimed at the left skeleton. Together they let their arrows fly, his hitting the skeleton on the skull, making it crumble down. Hers... missing. She hissed.

'Go, swords out!' Vilkas shouted and pulled his greatsword.

She ran for the skeleton, angry with herself. She would practice with the bow, God's help her.

Together they dispatched of the things. 'Nice shot there.' Vilkas teased.

'Shut up.' she grumbled.

'Sorry, what was that?' he grinned.

'I said... oh what the heck.' and she turned around walking away.

Vilkas chuckled and followed her.

CRACK!

The sound made her jump. Looking around she saw a huge Draugr stepping out of a stone tomb.

'Shor's bones!' she heard Vilkas growling. 'Go, give it your best. Let's see what you learned!'

Pulling her swords she ran for it. Ducking under the slow swinging axe, slicing at the Draugrs legs.

'The head!' she heard Vilkas shout. She turned and _Whoof!_ stumbled to the ground. The Draugr had got to her, pushing her away.

'Hey!' Vilkas shouted, the Draugr turning around. Fin stumbled to her feet and put her swords through his back, with all the force she could muster.

'Uhm' was the only thing she could come up with when she felt the big mouldy thing falling back, towards her. She was still holding on to her swords that were sticking in it's back, no, stuck in it's back.

With a low thud they both went down, Draugr on top of her.

'FIN!' Vilkas roared and stormed towards them.

'Mmmh mm hmmmm' he could her her muffled sounds.

With a grunt he heaved the Draugr up and shoved it aside.

'Mara's mercy! You alright?' he was kneeling beside her.

'Yeah, think so.' she muttered. 'God's that thing smells bad.' she grinned and pushed herself up to sit. Their heads at one height for once he could see the excited sparkle in her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, just a peck on his lips. Too short for him to respond in any way. She jumped up, grinning at him and pulling her swords out of the draugr. Nearly falling over again when they got loose. 

'Come on, big boy.' she chuckled at his expression. _Gotcha!_ She started looking around the tomb, rummaging through a chest beside it and pulling out a glittering sword. Not only glittering, but hissing.

'Hey, Vilkas' she turned around, he was still sitting at the same spot, glaring at her.

'Oh, come on now. Don't be mad.' she walked to him.

'I'm not mad.' he growled eyeing her darkly. He would be prepared for the next attack, he promised himself.

'Look at this here then.' she held out the sword to him.

Vilkas got up and examined the sword. 'Hmm, looks like it's enchanted with some Frost spell.'

She beamed 'Enchanted! God's I never had an enchanted sword before....' and she took his hand, pulling him with her.

She was impossible. Trouble. Dangerous. He sighed and let himself be dragged out of Hamvir's Rest.

Vilkas cleared his throat 'Up here is Dustmans Cairn. Another burial site of the ancient nords.' he mentioned while trying to get his hand back.

'God's I hate burial sites like this. Underground I mean.' she shuddered.

'Well, no need to go in there. We usually don't take contracts to clear out burial sites.' he said. 'Now let's move, Silent Moons Camp is just over there. You can see it from here.'

Cleaning out the camp wasn't hard at all. They dispatched some archers walking around, guarding it. Unseen and silently with their bows. This time Fin's arrow found it's target and the archer fell down with a soft thud. The mage running towards them was cut down by Vilkas. Some more bandits inside a tower and their leader fell down quickly enough. Fin searched all around the place for treasures, which made Vilkas chuckle.

Outside again they ascended the stairs towards a round stone building. Sneaking in they found two other bandits, one working a forge, the other talking to him. A few more slices, Fin's sword hissing and freezing one of them and they were done.

Fin started looking around the room, Vilkas watched her, back against the wall and arms folded. Mara's mercy! This girl. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun on a job. Fin looked up from a book she was studying. Grinned at him mischieviously.

'Oh no, you do...' was all he could manage.

She crashed into him, her arms around his neck. 'My turn now.' she chuckled and, standing on her toes, pulled his head towards hers. 'I wonder...' and she nibbled on his chin, dragging her lips along his jaw. 'Why do you taste so good.' she whispered in his ear. Gnawed on his neck, breathing in his scent. Earthy, warm.

Vilkas groaned. _Shor's bones._ He felt one of her hands creeping down his armor. Might aswell just give up. And he grabbed her, sweeped her off her feet. She grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.

'You're trouble!' he growled and nuzzled his head to her shoulder. Nibbling at the soft flesh of her neck. God's help him, but he couldn't do anything about it. One of his hands creeped under her Leathers, feeling her hot skin. She attacked his mouth, tracing his lips with her hot tongue, giving him no choice as to sink his lips to hers, tongues dancing together. He moved her to the table, placing her there to have his hands free. Desire clouding his thoughts, he pulled at the leather that was covering her. Her legs still wrapped around his waist, her hips moving, rubbing against his. Vilkas nearly lost it, there and then.

Fin pulled at the leather strips holding his armor together. He growled, pulled away to remove it. She slipped out of her leather and grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head towards her. He followed obediently, pressing his face against her soft skin. Her scent, sweat and something else he couldn't figure out made him groan. He put a hand on her breast, looking at her as if to ask for permission. She moaned softly when he traced his thumb around her nipple. He descended on the other, flicked it with his tongue. Nibbled on it. He could feel her hand sliding down his stomach, weaving through the hair that led her down towards his... _Mara, Dibella, Divines help me!_ he groaned.

Pulling away again he looked at her with wild eyes, motioned her to remove her pants while he disposed of his. She looked at him hungrily, sitting on the table, naked. Her eyes locked to his she grabbed at him, pulling him forward. And he obliged, moved to her, sliding into her wetness. 

She shuddered when she felt him move inside her, moaned, arched her back towards him, clawing at his back. Vilkas buried his face between her breasts, feeling her move her hips. Holding her hands he descended on her breast, growling, thrusting into her. Her moans encouraging him. He felt her tightening and moved slower, softer and heard her sob. 'Vilkas. Please.' She nearly choked on the words. He slid his tongue along her collarbone, towards her neck and sucked on her flesh, biting it, making her cry out desperately. 

He pulled himself up, moving slowly inside her, tracing his hand down her body he could feel her shudder. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her, pounding. When he felt her tightening again, her screaming his name he came with such force, he'd never experienced before. He nearly crashed on top of her, holding himself up with shaking arms. Breathing raggedly he put his arms around her, turning around so she was on top of him.  

'Hmmm' she sighed. Playing with his hair, she looked him in the eyes. Smiled. Vilkas bucked his hips, making her chuckle. He grinned at her, tracing his hands along the soft curve of her hips, then closed his eyes, breathing deep.

'We should move.' she finally said, sliding down, picking up her clothes.

'Hmmm' he growled. Watched her picking up her pants and Leathers. Marvelling at her smooth movement. He got up, came up behind her and pulled her to his, her body fitting to his like made for it.

'Ahh, Vilkas we should....' 

He grumbled, buried his face in her hair, holding her close. She felt so good.

Stepping away from her he mustered her face. Lips swollen, eyes sparkling. A spot on her neck where he had marked her. God's. He turned around, picked up his pants, armor. Pulled them on. HE HAD MARKED HER! _Shor's bones._


	5. Chapter 5

 

Fin sneaked a glance at Vilkas. He hadn't uttered a single word since they started out from the bandit camp. She caught him looking at her every so often, studying her face. After a few minutes of walking he'd taken her hand into his.

They entered Whiterun, headed for Jorrvaskr. At the doors, he suddenly stopped, making her almost stumble. 

'I...' he started, shaking his head. 'I need to talk to Aela.' and he stepped through the door, leaving her behind, thunderstruck.

 _What in Oblivion was that?_ She'd been so sure to be prepared for anything after their encounter. Him being all moody or mad or... anything. But that? Silence. That was something she wasn't prepared for. They would have to talk about this. Damn that man, but if he had any problems with her, or what had happened, there was no way she would let it slip and just forget about it.

Fin entered the hall and looked for Vilkas. Nowhere to be seen. Of course. Cause he needs to talk to Aela. Sure. Why couldn't he talk to her, Fin? She could wait. And he better be prepared....  
  


* * *

  
  
'What is wrong with you?' Vilkas had grabbed Aela by the wrist and pulled her into the Underforge. 'Vilkas! Talk to me, damn you!' she growled.

'I MARKED HER, THAT IS WRONG WITH ME!' Vilkas shouted. He pulled on his hair, she could see his eyes change. His ribs started to crack, breaking. He growled.

'Damn you, Vilkas. Not here, not now.' Aela groaned. 'Look at me! LOOK AT ME!'

'I... can't' he panted. Falling to his knees, clawing at the ground he screamed. All the bones in his body breaking, excrutiating pain all around him. The leather straps of his armor snapped, his chest expanded, black fur sprouted all over his body, then it was done.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid mutt.' Aela muttered. To transform in the Underforge, with all the whelps around. She grabbed the big wolf by it's neck, shoving him towards the secret exit.

'Come on now, Vilkas, work with me here.' she groaned.

Once outside she looked around, listening for anything or, Hircine help her, anyone around. Not a sound. Good. She could see the guards patrolling the road in the distance. Torches bobbing up every now and then. No torches anywhere near them. She stripped out of her leathers and willed about the change. Preparing for the pain.

When it was done, she padded over to the slightly bigger wolf, nudging him. He huffed, stood up and started running.

Peace. Soft earth beyond his paws. He could feel his sister running behind him. Snapping at him every now and then to make him turn, so they would not run into someone on a road. His ears pricked up. A noise, the lapping of water and something warm, a heart beating. He started into that direction, catching a deer unawares. When he brought it down, he sat on his haunches, howling into the night.

Together they hunted a few more rabbits and then headed back towards Whiterun, transformed back infront of the Underforge exit. Aela picked up her Leathers, pulling them on. 'Come now brother.' she whispered and took him by the arm. 'Let's get you inside. I'm gonna get some clothes for you.'

She left Vilkas in the Underforge, hushing to his room. Fin was sitting in a chair, sleeping. Aela sighed. What did he say before he'd snapped? He marked her? She looked at Fin and there it was. A bite mark on her neck. She shook her head and grabbed some pants and a shirt. He would have some explaining to do. 

'Hey, whelp. Wake up.' she said softly.

'What... Vilkas?' Fin murmured sleepily.

'Come now, off to your bed.' Aela chuckled at her expression.

'Oh, no. I need to talk to Vilkas.' Fin stretched.

'No, you don't. Trust me.' she pulled Fin to her feet. 'Go now. Time for talking later, tomorrow.'

'But...' Fin started.

'Tomorrow!' she growled.

Fin sighed and walked out, grumbeling. Aela followed her, making sure Fin entered the whelps quarters. Then she hurried out, to the Underforge.

'Here, put that on.' she threw the clothes at Vilkas. 'And talk!'

'Thanks.' he muttered, pulling on his shirt and pants.'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry? Really?' Aela snorted. 'What the fuck were you thinking? What happened?'

'I... We... I marked her. Shor's bones. I marked her.' he whispered.

'Yeah, seen that. So, what now?' she hissed. 'Did this ever happen before?'

'No.' he muttered. 'I haven't been with ah, a woman for some time now.'

'Oh, so you go around, marking the first woman that stumbles into your bed, huh?' Aela couldn't believe it. _Marking someone._ 'What were you thinking?' she almost shouted.

Vilkas nearly choked. With a bitter laugh he added 'Well, obviously I wasn't thinking at all. All I could think was... her. She's mine.' he growled.

'Oh brother.' Aela shook her head. 'You know, you are in trouble now.'

'Tell me about it.' he leaned his head against the cool stone wall. 'All I could think about, on the way home, was her. Always her. How.... You're the one who knows about it. The only one.' he choked out. 'What.... how.... You're the expert in... this. This... curse.'

'Well, yeah. So? Even I don't have a clue how to fix something like this.' Aela muttered. 'How... I don't get how you could forget yourself like that.'

Vilkas shook his head. Looked at her and she could see his eyes darken again.

'Oh no! You don't. Not again Vilkas.' she stepped to him, shoving him against the wall. 'Look at me, damn you!'

'How am I supposed to... I don't... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!' he burst out.

'Shh, calm down. It's gonna be allright brother.' she took him in her arms, patting his back. 'Hush now. We'll think of something.'

'I can't controll it anymore.' he whispered into her hair.

'It's ok. We will figure something out. Don't worry.' Trouble. 'We need to talk to Kodlak.'

'I... can't do that. I promised the old man to not... do it anymore and here I am, breaking this promise over and over again.'

'He's the only one who can help us now. I'm at an end here, don't know what to do.' Aela muttered. 'Kodlak might know something. Come on. Let's move.'

They made their way into Jorrvaskr. Towards Kodlaks room.

'Harbinger, I'm sorry for stepping in at such a late time, but we have a problem.' Aela said, when she entered the room. Kodlak was sitting at his desk, writing in a journal.

'What is it?' he looked up.

'It's Vilkas. He...' Aela took a deep breath. 'He marked Fin, the new whelp.'

'God's. Did he...?' Kodlak asked, terrified.

'No. I don't know how he did it, but he held it back. Well, till they arrived here and he snapped in the Underforge.' Aela muttered.

'Shor's bones. Where is he now? Vilkas, come here!' Kodlak demanded.

Vilkas stepped into the room. 'I'm sorry, Harbinger.'

'Come here, boy. Let's have a look at you.' Kodlak motioned to a nearby chair. 'Tell me everything!' And Vilkas started talking.  
  


* * *

  
He was gone. _Bastard! Stupid, damn bastard._ She couldn't believe it. He was gone out on some urgent contract with Aela. Left in the middle of the night. Oh, she couldn't wait for him to get back.

When she woke up this morning, got ready for the day, she'd discovered a bite mark on her neck. She couldn't remember him biting her, but then again, she'd been too preoccupied with other things at that time. And now he was gone.

She'd walked into the hall, looking for him. Asked Skjor, but he just barked at her that it was none of her business. Farkas finally told her. Secret mission, urgent contract in Falkreath Hold. Circle business. _Tsk! Circle business my ass!_ Fin was furious.

And Aela. She should have followed her last night. What did she want clothes for? Clothes, from Vilkas, no less. What had happened last night! 

'Excuse me, I'm looking for a.... Fin?' a courier stepped into Jorrvaskr.

Her head snapped up. 'For me?'

'If you're Fin, then yes.' the courier chuckled and handed her a letter.

'Thanks.' she muttered and opened it.

_"Dragonborn,_

  
_it would be an honor if you would grace us with your presence today, for lunch._

  
_Proventus Avenicci,_  
 _Steward to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater"_

Fin groaned. Great. Lunch with the Jarl and his puppets. She would have to go to Belethor's store, to check if he had some fitting dresses there. She couldn't attend a formal lunch in her leathers. Well, if Belethor didn't have anything, she would. And to think she expected the letter to be from Vilkas. Some explanation. Aything.

Belethor actually had a great assortment of dresses in different sizes, so she made her way up to Dragonsreach in a nice blue dress. She hated it.

'Ah, Dragonborn. Please, come. Sit here.' the Jarl smiled, pointing to the seat beside his. 'So, I heard you're joining the Companions?'

Fin grinned. 'Yes. Nothing gets by you, does it?'

The Jarl chuckled 'Not much, no.'

 

* * *

  
She was standing infront of Breezehome. Her house now. She'd nearly choked on her food when the Jarl told her about it. He'd promoted her to Thane of Whiterun, with a house and a housecarl. Whatever that was. The house came fully equipped with everything one would need. And now she stood there, infront of her house, with the key in her hand. She'd never owned a house.

She entered and looked around. A crackling fireplace with some pots and chairs around it in the middle. Bookshelves, cupboards, tables, chairs, everything. It wasn't a very big house. Nice and cozy.

'It's good to see you, my thane.' the voice made her jump.

'Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you?' Fin looked around. A woman stood right behind her, smiling at her.

'Mara's mercy!' she breathed out. 'Who are you?'

'I'm your housecarl, Lydia. It's an honor to meet you, my thane.' the woman bowed.

'Uh, housecarl, eh? What does a housecarl do?' Fin asked curious.

'A housecarl is a bodyguard. I'm sworn to protect you and all you own with my life.' Lydia smiled.

Fin scratched her head. 'Well, that's... nice.' she sighed. 'I'm with the Companions, up in Jorrvaskr. So...' her voice trailed off.

'Oh, that's not a problem. If you don't need me with you, I'm staying here. Someone's got to watch the house after all.' Lydia said.

'Ah, allright then.' Fin muttered. 'I'm heading out to Jorrvaskr, to pick up some stuff. And talk to the Harbinger.' she sighed. Time for the truth. She needed to tell Kodlak about her... eventually being the Dragonborn.

She left the house and walked towards the marketplace.

'Do you get to the cloud district very often? Oh, what am I talking about. Of course you don't.' 

Fin smiled sweetly at the man infront of her. 'Oh, let me see. I was just there for lunch. Up in Dragonsreach, and the Jarl himself appointed me his Thane. Who are you again?'

'Ah, I'm...' the man stuttered.

'Yeah, thought so.' Fin snorted and left the man standing, open mouthed.

'Well, that shut him up.' Carlotta chuckled.

'God's, I can't stand this man.' Fin smiled at Carlotta, who was standing behind her stall at the marketplace.

'No one can, not even his wife.' Carlotta snorted.

'I wonder why...' Fin grinned and headed for Jorrvaskr.


	6. Chapter 6

 

He could smell her. This irresistible scent beckoning to him. He padded through the underbrush, silently. His nose raised, he caught another whiff of her. And there she was. The wolf huffed, padding towards her, careful. She looked up and mustered him. Walked towards him. He froze, captivated by her look, so sweet and without fear. She stopped right infront of him. He sniffed at her, took in her scent, then rubbed his head against her ribs, making her stumble back. She chuckled and pushed her hands into his fur, holding him. He nuzzled to her neck, where the scent was more intense. He licked at her, pulled his rough tongue over that soft silky skin of hers. She laughed out and pushed his head away, turned around and started running. She looked over her shoulder, grinning at him. He growled, started running, after her. 

'Vilkas.' not her voice. The wolf growled. 'Vilkas!' a push at his ribs. And she was gone. He groaned and opened his eyes. A grey sky, heavy with clouds greeted him and... Aela standing there, looking down at him. 'Get up. We need to go.'

Vilkas groaned and ran his fingers through his face. This dream had seemed too real. He stood up and packed his bedroll. Another day of tracking and the weather was as foul as his mood.

'We should reach Falkreath by noon.' Aela said. 'Let's go.' 

Two night's ago, Kodlak had sent them out. Ever since he'd started looking for a cure, he had collected everything containing werewolves. Legends, tales, rumors. Supposedly there was a raving wolf running wild in Falkreath Hold. The keeper of Hircines curse. Vilkas didn't believe a word of it, but Aela convinced him to come, in this state he couldn't stay at Jorrvaskr anyways. So they tracked this beast. They'd found disembowelled animals, the stench of wolf all around them making the hairs on his arms stand up, the desire to turn unbearable. And now they had a lead. An old woman they met on the road yesterday, telling them about a slain child. In Falkreath. The murderer, a mad man, locked up. _He was like a wild beast, haven't seen anything like this in my whole life._ she'd said and shook her head. 

When they entered Falkreath jail, his hairs bristled. He was here. Aela looked at him, concerned.

'Let me talk to him.' she muttered.

Vilkas just nodded, unable to talk. He wanted to snap, turn and shred this... thing with it's appaling stench to pieces. He took a deep breath and followed Aela towards the cell, a converted well. Some water still covered the ground. A man in rags was sitting there, his back against the wall. He looked up, dark eyes gleaming at them. Vilkas growled and started towards this beast.

'Calm down, Vilkas!' Aela looked at him. 'He's no one. Don't let him get to you.'

Vilkas shuddered and took a deep breath. Then he turned around. 'Go, talk to him. Be quick.' he snarled.

Aela approached the cell door, never taking her eyes of the man. He sprang up, towards the door and sniffed. 'Ah, another follower of our Lord Hircine.' the man cackled. 'Come to look at the beast?'

'We're just here to talk.' Aela said quietly.

'Oh, sure you are. What do you want to talk about then, eh?' the man squinted at her. 'And what about this one?' he motioned towards Vilkas. 'I can feel him boiling, ready to rip me appart.'

'We want to help. We heard about the accident...' Aela said, forcing a smile.

'Accident? Oh, that was no accident, believe me. Our Lord wanted this to happen. You know, ever since i stole that...' his voice trailed off.

'Stole what?' Aela whispered.

'There's a ring. gifted to our kind by Hircine himself.' the man muttered. 'It... prevents the wearer from turning.' he looked up to Aela. 'And I have it.' and he started cackling maniacally.

'So you have Hircines gift?' Aela asked.

'Gift? Hircines curse. It doesn't work.' he whined. 'You want to help me? Take it. Take this damn ring from me and...' he started to whisper. 'Kill the white stag!' He grabbed Aelas hand and dropped something into it, stepped back and... Turned. Shor's bones! The beast looked over his shoulder, nodded and climbed out of the well, out of the cell.

She turned around and saw Vilkas standing there, shaking. 'I have it, brother.' she whispered. He turned around and glared at her with dark eyes.

'You let him ESCAPE!' he roared and started towards her, baring his teeth.

Aela striked out, hitting him around the head. 'Don't behave like a feral dog!' she hissed. 'I have the ring. Did you hear anything he said? Here, take it, put it on. NOW!'

Vilkas shook his head, trying to clear it. Aela was right. He was about to go insane if this torture went on any longer. The beast thrashing and howling, clawing at his insides. He picked up the ring and slid it over his finger.

'Now, let's go.' Aela said and walked towards the exit.

'It's... not working.' she heard him whisper desperately.

'What?' she turned around and looked at him. Shaking still, he stood there, looking at her with dark eyes. 'Nonono! Come, we need to leave, now!' and she grabbed his hands, pulling him out.

She dragged him out, throwing some lame explanations at the guards, and out they went into the woods. Vilkas thoughts clouded, the need to hunt the only thing he could catch.

'Get this off me!' he growled, pulling at the ring but he couldn't get it off. It was stuck. He was breathing heavily now, fell to his knees, desperately trying to hold on to his human form.

'Hircines curse.' Aela whispered. 'The white stag.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?' he roared and stared at her, trembling. Then he snapped. Howled out in pain.

'Hircine help me!' Aela pleaded. This was something else. Not Vilkas. Not her brother. She knew him, she'd hunted with him countless times. The wolf infront of her was a wild beast. 'Vilkas.' she whispered, backing away from him. 'It's me!' she choked, fearing for her life. She'd never seen something like this before. Hircines curse. 

He creeped towards her, teeth bared. Felt her heartbeat. Heard the blood rushing through her veins. The wolf stalked around her, growling dangerously, sniffing at her, snapping at her and... She kicked him in the ribs. Hit his head. He whined. She grabbed his head, pulled his ears back, her face right infront of his.

'Vilkas, if you're in there, I need you to come back. Take over! Fight!' she shouted at him, evading his snapping fangs barely. 'Brother!' she wrestled him down, kicking his sides. He was furious, wanted to rip her heart out.

He lashed out, hit her shoulder, clawed at her. Warm blood was running down her arm, that's when he came to his senses. Aela. His sister. He backed off, groaning.

'Vilkas?' her voice, soft. He huffed, crashed down, all strength, all rage seeping out.

'I'm so...' he started, when he was back again. 'I don't know what to do anymore!' he whispered.

'What happened?' she asked quietly.

'No control. Usually, when I'm turned, I'm still me.' he muttered.

'We all are. We're in control, even in beast form.' she glanced at him wearily. 'We need to get this damn ring off you.'

'It's stuck. Can't get it off.' he said, tiredly.

'Then we need to... I don't know. I have no idea what to do. Hircine help me.' she whispered.

A sound from the underbrush made her jump. Vilkas was still on the ground, eyes closed, didn't react. Shor's bones. She pulled out her bow and sneaked towards the sound, someone or something was walking through the woods. The white stag. It just stood there, staring at her, nodding. Aela licked her lips, took an arrow. Never letting the stag out of her sight she took aim. The arrow hit, making the stag crumble down. A translucent image of the stag stepped towards her.

'I can see his pain, but it's not his to bear.' it said, with a strange voice. 'He wears the ring, but is not the one that took it from me. This has to stop. He has to die!'

'No!' Aela growled. 'He's my brother and will not die as long as I'm still breathing!'

'The other one! The one that stole my ring needs to die. Hunt in hircines name! Hunt him down.' and the image was gone.

 

* * *

  
  
The door to Jorrvaskr blew open and they stepped in, shaking water out of their hair. It had been raining for the last two days and they were soaking wet.

Fin, who was sitting together with Farkas, planning out their next trip, looked up. Aela and Vilkas, back from the road, looking like drowned rats. She glared at Vilkas. They'd been gone for a week now, and she was still angry with him. Vilkas glanced towards them. Looked at her with a pained expression on his face. Then Aela muttered something, squeezed his arm and left him standing there, walking towards the tables. Vilkas sighed and headed towards the stairs, down to the quarters.

'What a lousy weater.' Aela sighed and sat down. She grabbed some bread and chicken and started eating. 'God's, I'm starving.'

'Good to see you made it back. Did... everything go well?' Farkas asked quietly.

Aela nodded. 'As well as could be expected.'

 _Well, I don't care!_ Fin thought, when they stuck their heads together, whispering. What were they talking about? She huffed out in frustration and Farkas looked up.

'Ah, hmm, you know, the whelp here is going on her trial tomorrow!' he told Aela.

'Really? You going with her?' she smiled at Farkas.

'Yup. Someone needs to watch out for her.' he grinned. 'We hope to find a piece of Wuuthrad in Dustmans Cairn.'

'Dustmans Cairn? That's not far from Whiterun, is it?' Aela asked with raised eyebrows.

'It's only a stone's throw from here. A scholar came in two day's ago, telling Skjor about the piece and he thinks retrieving it would make for a good trial for the whelp.' Farkas said, nudging Fin's ribs.

Aela looked at Fin. She looked ready to explode. The mark on her neck barely visible anymore. With their temper, they deserved each other, Aela chuckled.

'So...' Fin muttered, tracing the ornaments of the plate with her fingertips. 'You were gone for a while there...'

'Yup.' Aela swallowed and... took another bite, forcing down a grin.

Fin snorted and stood up and stormed down the stairs.

'God's!' Aela grinned. 'She's not the least curious, is she?'

Farkas chuckled 'She was grouchy the whole time you were gone. Kept pestering me about where you were gone and what you were doing.' he sighed. 'I didn't tell her anything. But she's hurt. You can see it. And furious about him going without saying anything.'

'Had to be done. He was too... God's Farkas, he nearly killed me once.' Aeala shuddered.

'Tell me.'

 

* * *

  
  
 Footsteps shuffling down the corridor. Stopping infront of his room. Vilkas sighed. 

'Don't stand there, come in or go away.' he growled. 

The door burst open and a furious Fin rushed in. She pushed against his chest, pushed him to the back of the room. God's she was adorable.

'You damn bastard, you... you... WHAT IN OBLIVION DID YOU DO?' she roared. Vilkas couldn't stifle a chuckle coming out.

'Oh, it's funny, is it? You stupid, damn bastard you... can go to Oblivion for all I care' she stepped back, breathing heavily. She was fire. Burning him. His beast, though supressed, growled. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Took in her scent.

'God's woman. I missed you.' he groaned.

She ellbowed his ribs, making him hiss. He released her and grabbed his side.

'Oh come on.' Fin snarled. 'I wasn't even trying.' she shook her head and looked at him. He was in pain. Mara's mercy. 'Let me see.' concerned she stepped up to him and pulled his shirt up. Shor's bones. He was all bruised up and had some broken ribs, by the looks of it.

'What happened?' she whispered.

'Ah, ran out of potions about two days ago.' he gasped 'Don't worry, nothing some potions can't handle.'

'Shut up, will you?' she muttered and pressed her hands at his ribs. He could feel warmth sweeping through his body, bones mending, a golden glow all around him. He sighed heavily and put one arm around her shoulders, his chin on her head.

She wrapped her arms around him, listening to his heartbeat. 'Don't you dare think this is over. I'm still angry.' she sighed and traced the muscles on his back. He chuckled and placed a kiss in her hair.  
'I didn't know you could heal.' he muttered.

'My mother taught me.' she looked up. Studied his face. 'What happened to you?'

'I can't tell you.' she struggled, pulling back, but he held her close. 'It's complicated. All you can know is that me and Aela were on a contract. I'm sorry.'

Her eyes flashed and she pulled free. 'Why? You can't tell me anything. And you left me here, without a single word.' she burst out. 'And you smell like a wet dog!'

That made him laugh. The irony. Shor's bones. 'Well, guess I need a bath. Wanna come with me?' he winked.

'You arrogant... Go to Oblivion!' and she headed for the door, just to get grabbed and pulled into another crushing hug.

'God's, I really missed you, woman.' he rubbed his head against her hair.

When he released her, he gave her a smack on the butt and walked out, a stupid grin all over his face. Leaving her speechless in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote about Vilkas turning in the woods, turning into that feral wolf with no control i thought of this picture.  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvy3zs4ivA1qengqso1_500.jpg
> 
> Enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 7

 

'Come on little sister.' Farkas put one arm around her shoulders. 'Ah, can you smell the fresh air?'

Fin grunted, stumbling along beside him. Too early, even Heimskr wasn't on his spot yet, preaching to everyone and no one about Talos. Farkas came into the whelp's quarters earlier, pulled her out of bed. _Up, up, let's go, wanna be home by evening._ he'd boomed in his deep voice and now they were on their way. Dustman's Cairn. Not much was known about this ancient burial site. Infested with draugr and other crawling creatures, no doubt.

Fin noticed that, even though Farkas and Vilkas were twins, they couldn't be more different. Both tall men, but Farkas was a lot more buff than his brother. Vilkas was quiet, brooding and, at first, not the nicest guy in the world. Farkas on the other hand... it was easy to be around him. Farkas was patient. Vilkas... well, Vilkas wasn't patient, and he had a temper, almost as fiery as hers. She hadn't seen Farkas lose his, wasn't even sure if he could. He seemed so satisfied with his life.

They entered Dustman's Cairn, made their way through it, Farkas always a few steps behind her, ready to jump in. He felt uneasy, something was wrong here. Someone's been digging around in this barrow, and there was something in the air.

'We should be careful.' he muttered as they entered the next room. A dead draugr lying on the floor. The only way forward barred shut.

The sound of bars falling down made him almost jump. He turned and looked for Fin. She was trapped behind bars in an alcove. 'Look what you've gotten yourself into now.' he growled.

Fin stood there, pulling at the bars. 'At least the way forward is free now... I'm sorry, Farkas.'

'Yeah, yeah, now you're sorry. There's gotta be something around here to lift the bars, I'm gonna check around. You stay put.' he chuckled.

'Funny.' she grimaced.

'Wait!' Farkas froze. 'Did you hear that?'

'What? I don't hear anything.' Fin pressed her head against the bars, trying to see, to hear what he'd heard.

'Shor's bones.' he muttered and pulled out his sword.

Three men and two women strolled into the room.

'Look at what we got here.' one sneered.

'Which one is that?' a woman asked.

'Doesn't matter. He is one of them, he dies.' a man answered.

'You will make for a good story, dog.' another man spat out.

'You won't be alive to tell it.' Farkas growled.

Mara's mercy. Farkas was strong and a good fighter, but against five... even he wouldn't be able to get out of here alive.

'Farkas! Run!' Fin exclaimed.

He turned around, looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

'Sorry, little sister.' he muttered.

'Don't do that, Farkas. Just run. Save yourself.' she screamed, feeling a lump raising in her throat.

He smiled, and then... His eyes! Shor's bones. Those Ice-Blue eyes turned to black. He bared his teeth and snarled. The warriors infront of him stepped back, a desperate look on their faces. Ready to run. She cursed under her breath. What was she supposed to do, poking her swords out between those bars? Yeah, sure, that would help a great deal. A cracking sound from Farkas, he was on his knees, breathing heavily. He'd undone his armor. Fur seemed to grow all over his skin. Fin rubbed her eyes. Farkas got up with a deafening roar, but this... Farkas was gone. A huge black wolf was there, standing on it's hindlegs. _A werewolf!_ She backed off the bars. Looking at him with wide eyes.

The five warriors didn't stand a chance against the wolf. He ripped them to pieces, claws striking out, glittering with blood. He turned around, looked at Fin and huffed softly, then vanished through the now open door. She stood there, shaking. A few minutes later the clattering of the bars ascending made her jump. She stepped forward, stuck her head out the alcove and looked towards the door.

'Farkas?' she whispered.

'Here.' his voice quiet. He stepped through the door, naked as the day he was born. She turned around quickly. Farkas sighed, stepped to his bag and pulled out some pants. 'I'm sorry you had to see this, little sister.'

'Y-you're a werewolf.' she breathed out and turned around.

'I didn't want to scare you.' he muttered. 'Come on, don't look at me like that.'

'I just...' she stepped forward, mustering him. Took his face into her hands and studied his eyes. 'They were all black.' she whispered.

'The first sign, when we change.' he stated.

'We? Who else? Vilkas?'

Farkas nodded. 'Skjor, Aela and Kodlak. The circle.' he sighed. 'We're not werewolves. It's different. Not like other werewolves. We are in control, even changed. Most of the time anyways. It was a gift, from Hircine himself, given to the companions many years ago.'

He looked at her, so sad her heart seemed to break. She was sure now that he wouldn't harm her. 'Oh, come here you big old dog.' she said and hugged him. He breathed out, relieved, nearly crushed her.

'Watch it there, you're no little pup, you know.' she grinned.

'Stop it!' he growled. 'You're impossible.'

'Look who's talking.' she chuckled. 'So, who were they? They seemed to know you.'

'Silver hand, by the looks of it. They're hunters. Werewolf hunters. We have our run ins with them every now and then. They seem to be determined to wipe us out.'

'Not very successfull, those guys.'

'Theres bound to be more of them around here. I bet this was a setup. The scholar coming to Jorrvaskr. And Skjor sends you out.' he shook his head. 'This should have been circle business.'

'Circle business. Like... that contract Aela and Vilkas were on?' she asked, eyeing him curiously.

'Something like that, yeah.' he said, careful.

'So, how long have you been..., you know, like this?' she changed the subject. Vilkas and Aela, on secret circle business, werewolves involved, no doubt. She would get behind this somehow, someday.

'Let's see, ah... about 14 years? We took it, barely 22.' he chuckled. 'Youngest members of the circle yet.'

They made their way to the next room, sitting down on some rocks that had fallen down.

'Does the moon affect you in any way?' Fin asked, getting some food out of her bag.

'Nah, it's not like that. We can change whenever we want to. I don't really need it, to be honest. Actually made a promise to Kodlak, that we wouldn't. He's studying our gift, curse, whatever you want to call it. He's getting old and thinks about Sovngarde... It's not called Hircine's gift for nothing. When we die, we go to the eternal hunting grounds. At least that's what Kodlak thinks. He's been looking for a cure for a while now. Me and Vilkas, we promised him to not change anymore, till he finds it.'

_I can still hear the calling of the blood._ The first words she'd heard Vilkas say made sense now. 'Does it bother you? Not changing, i mean.'

'Nah, like I said, never needed it that much. It's nice and all, but I can live without it. Vilkas, ah, has some problems with it though.' he sighed. 'It's always been hard for him, but ever since he stopped hunting he... dunno, he seems to struggle with it. That's why he's so cranky most of the time, too much built up tension.'

 

* * *

  
  
They entered a huge room, lined with stone caskets left and right. Fin shuddered. Full with draugr that just waited to come out. They'd spent the last hours creeping through the barrow, getting attacked by member's of the silver hand, draugr and spiders. Farkas nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard them crawling around the room, so she had to get rid of them. She didn't like spiders in any way, but Farkas seemed to be creeped out by them. _Too many legs and too many eyes!_ he'd said and shuddered.

They moved through the room, as silently as possible to not wake up the sleeping draugr, and up some stairs. A stone table with a plate and a metallic piece greeting them. Behind the table was a black wall with inscriptions on it, similar to the one in Bleakfalls Barrow. Fin could hear the chanting.

'Do you hear that?' she whispered.

'What? More silver hand?' Farkas looked around, searching.

'No, the chanting.'

'Huh? No, can't hear anything.'

Fin stepped towards the wall, placed her hands on it. A section of the wall lit up, burning itself into her, everything around her going black. She stumbled back, shaking her head.

'What's wrong?' Farkas asked concerned.

'I don't know. This wall...' _Yol!_ she shuddered.

'Ah, there's lot's of these all around Skyrim. On mountains and underground, like this. They're kinda creepy.'

'That they are.' she smiled and nodded towards the plate 'Wanna bet, as soon as we remove the piece, we will be knee deep in draugr?'

'Oh, I'm counting on it!' Farkas pulled out his greatsword.

Fin snatched the piece up and put it under her Leathers, the all to familiar crack of caskets popping up all around her. She could hear Farkas laugh and shout 'Do your worst!' as he sliced off the head of one draugr. She grinned, pulled out her swords and threw herself into the fray besides him, hacking and slashing.

Together they dispatched more than a dozen draugr. 'What a fight!' Farkas roared out.

'We did it, big brother.' she hugged him.

'Uh-huh. And you have the piece. What a day.' he grinned.

Farkas watched her, walkiing through the room looking for treasures, looting a chest. 'There's an opening here, wanna check where it leads?' she stood infront of an empty casket with no back wall.

'Some more draugr, i hope.' and he went up the wooden stairs, towards the casket. 'After you.'

They walked along the corridor and came out in the entrance hall. Farkas seemed to be dissapointed in that, but Fin was relieved. They stepped out to the sun setting on the horizon. They'd been in the barrow for hours.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, will make it up for you later with some sexy times ;)  
> Thanks to everyone reading this and commenting on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some loving for poor Vilkas. Enjoy :)

 

'It shall be so!' the Circle chorused and she was surrounded by her fellow Companions, getting hugged and patted on the back. The initiation ceremony in the training yard of Jorrvaskr had been something special, Farkas had vouched for her, pledging lifelong loyalty to her.

'Come on now! Time to celebrate!' Torvar shouted and everyone headed inside the mead hall. Leaving her alone with Kodlak.

'So, girl. You're one of us now. I trust you wont dissapoint.' he smiled.

'I'll do my best, Harbinger.' she bowed slightly and Kodlak chuckled at that. She glanced at him 'Harbinger...' then shook her head.

'Ah, out with it lass. What's on your mind, hmm?'

'Nothing, it's... nothing.' she muttered.

'Come, let us sit down, these old bones of mine are not what they used to be.' and he walked towards the porch, sitting down on a chair. She followed and sat down besides him.

'Now, out with it. What's on your mind?'

'I...' she licked her lips. 'We were ambushed by the silver hand. They'd been digging at Dustman's Cairn. I was trapped and Farkas... He was surrounded by them Harbinger. He had no choice.'

Kodlak nodded 'I see. So, you have been allowed some secrets before your appointed time.' he sighed. 'Yes, it’s true. Not every Companion, no, only members of the Circle all share the blood of the beast. Some take to it more than others.'

'And what about you? What do you think?'

'Well, I grow old. My mind turns towards the horizon, to Sovngarde. I worry that Shor won’t call an animal warrior as he would a true Nord warrior. Living as beasts draws our souls closer to the Daedric lord, Hircine. Some may prefer eternity in his hunting grounds, but I crave the fellowship of Sovngarde.'

'Is there nothing you can do? A cure or something?'

'There is, but it’s no easy matter. Ah, you don’t need to share the worries of an old warrior. This day is to feast and rejoice in your bravery. Now, have you thought about your next steps? Will you go visit the Greybeards?'

'I don't know.' she muttered. 'Maybe I should...'

'I think so too. Go to them, listen to them and then... come back.' he smiled. 'It's an honor to have you with us, Dragonborn.'

'Thank you, Harbinger.'

'Now, let's go inside. Oh, and tomorrow you will speak to Eorlund for some better weapons than... whatever these are.' he chuckled and took her arm, leading her to the mead hall.

They were greeted by a chorus of shouts and whoops. 'That's for you lass, now go, enjoy yourself.' and he shoved Fin towards the Companions. In no time she found herself sitting between Ria and Athis, a bottle of mead in one hand, a chicken drumstick in the other, chatting away happily.

Kodlak watched her for a moment. For the short time that she'd been here, she'd certainly turned some heads around. One head in particular. Who'd have thought that Vilkas would lose his head for this woman. Kodlak looked through the room and saw Vilkas leaning on a wall, following Fin's every move. And who was he, Kodlak, to blame him. Vilkas was strong, a fierce warrior and hot tempered. He wouldn't be happy with any girl. No, she had to be as fierce and hot tempered as he was. Who better than the Dragonborn. Kodlak walked towards Vilkas who looked up.

'Harbinger.' caught red-handed, gawking at his shield-sister. Great. Vilkas shifted.

'What a nice evening.' Kodlak had to suppress a smile, seeing a faint red creeping up Vilkas' face.

'That it is, Harbinger.'

'I will be down in my quarters. This is for you young folk. Oh and Vilkas...'

'Yes, Harbinger?'

'No fighting again tonight.' Kodlak chuckled.

'I ah...'

'Good night, Vilkas.'

'Uh, good night, Harbinger.'

Vilkas stared at Kodlak for a moment, as he walked down the stairs to the quarters. _Shor's bones. How does he know everything?_

 

* * *

  
  
'It's getting late, are you sure you don't want to go to bed? You look... tired.'  a whisper in her ear. Fin looked around. The celebration was still on and would go on for some time, no doubt.

'Oh, I would love to go to bed.' she whispered, sure he could hear her. Vilkas chuckled. He'd been watching her ever since she came in with Kodlak. Always surrounded by someone. Always talking, eating or drinking with someone. No more!

'I think I'll be going now. Don't take too long.' and he walked towards the steps, to the quarters.

'Aww come on now. This is your night.' Ria begged when Fin stood up to leave.

'Ah, you know, I was up all day, fighting stuff and killing things and I'm totally wasted.' she faked a yawn. 'I really need some sleep. Have fun everyone.' she smiled and headed towards the stairs.

'You too, little sister.' Farkas. She turned around and saw him standing there, grinning.

'Well, eh...'

'Go!' he chuckled.

She glared at him, then laughed out. 'I will!' she whispered, seeing Farkas wriggling his eyebrows at that.

Fin rushed down the stairs and through the corridor, stopped at Vilkas door. Her heart hammering she opened it and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her. He was standing there, a hungry look in his eyes. She sighed as he removed his shirt, marvelled at the sight.

'You're in so much trouble now, whelp.' he growled.

'Am I? That's too bad. What are you going to do with me?' she uttered in mock concern.

He stepped towards her. 'Still time to run, whelp. I warned you!' he whispered.

Her knees nearly buckled under her. She licked her lips and looked up to him. He was so close she could feel the heat from his body.

'Ah, but what if i did this instead of running.' she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his head towards hers and whispered 'Would that help my case?' She nibbled on his chin.

'Your behaviour is unacceptable. Shameless.' he groaned and kissed her, urging her to open her mouth, so he could taste her. Her scent surrounded him, making his head spin, his blood boil.

She pushed him back, towards his bed. Stood there for a moment, fumbling with the strips of her Leathers, then pulled them off. She stepped out of her pants and leaned over him, eyes glittering. He grabbed her and flung her on his bed, towering over her. Marvelled at the silky skin she'd revealed. He bent over, kissed her neck, licked at her collarbone and trailed down to her breasts. When he took a nipple into his mouth, sucked at it, she took in a deep breath. He switched to the other, giving it the same attention while rubbing his thumb around the moist other. 

She moaned, moved her hips and buried her hands in his hair. Pulled his head towards hers. 'Please!' she breathed out, arching her back towards him. He chuckled. 'I did warn you.' he whispered and nibbled on her ear, tracing his hand along her side, over her stomach and further down. When he felt her wetness he growled, pulled off and kneeled down before her, nudging her legs apart. The sight she revealed made it impossible for him not to taste her.

She could feel his tongue licking, sucking between her legs, something she'd never felt before. She dug her fingers into the furs that lined his bed, trying to hold on, moving her hips towards his sweet mouth, his flickering tongue. His mouth trailed off to her thighs, kissing the soft flesh, the urge to bite her, to mark her getting unbearable. She sucked in a deep breath when she felt his teeth on her skin, a sweet pain on her thighs. Then it was gone and his tongue moved again between her legs. The muscles in her stomach twitched, convulsed with every stroke of his tongue, her insides pulled together. 

With one last flick he pushed her over the edge. Stars seemed to explode behind her eyes, she was blind, deaf to everything, her whole body trembling. Her utter surrender made him nearly lose it. The desire to take her too strong to bear, he got up, pushed his length into her, making her gasp. She wrapped her legs around him, kissed him fervently. The feeling of him inside her made her moan.

He could feel her shiver as he started moving, thrusting into her. He assaulted her mouth, moving faster, listening to her gasping breaths through the rushing sound of his blood flowing through his veins. His insides tense, the beast howling in the distance, not allowed to come forward. When he felt her tightening around him, heard her scream his name, he groaned and couldn't hold back any longer.

Vilkas lay there, unable to move. His chin on her shoulder he breathed raggedly into the furs. When he tried to pull off, she put her arms around him, locking him in place. He pushed himself up on the ellbows, looking at her. She had such a... divine look on her face. Her eyes were closed, lips swollen, her hair stood out in every direction.

She sighed when he finally pulled out of her, leaving her with a sense of emptiness. He stood up and walked around the room, picking up a cloth and the water bowl, placing it on the bed. He sat down between her legs and slid the wet cloth along her legs, making her shiver. She hissed when he placed the cloth between her legs, making him chuckle. When he was done cleaning her he turned around and cleaned himself. She couldn't believe that this man, this beautiful, georgeous strong being was hers. He was hers! And he better come to grips with this.

Vilkas turned towards her, put a hand on her chin and leaned forward for a long kiss. Then he took her in his arms, lying down with her, her head on his chest. Silence surrounded them, peacefull. She trailed a finger over his chest, his ribs, traced the muscles on his stomach with her fingertips.

He cleared his throat and she looked up. Those amazing ice-blue eyes locked with hers. 

'You're getting in trouble again...' he whispered.

'I love trouble.' and she placed a kiss on his chest, her fingers going south.

He groaned and closed his eyes. 'God's woman.'

'Ah, look what we have here. Seems someone isn't tired after all.' she chuckled and closed her hand around him, stroking him. He bucked his hips, making her giggle, and a lazy grin appeared on his face.

She crawled over him, nibbling on his ribs, licking the tight muscles. Her hand still stroking his hardened length, pressing, rubbing him. Then her tongue left a wet trail along it, making him shudder. She took him in her mouth, sucking softly, moving her lips around him. She felt a hand grabbing her hair, looked up and purred when she saw him, eyes closed, clawing at the furs with the other hand. 

She nudged his legs apart, to better reach him and he made a whining sound when she touched the soft skin underneath. She moved along his length, feeling the throbbing in her mouth and with an ecstatic moan he reached the peak, spilling into her. She swallowed and placed a tender kiss on it before she pulled away.

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her wrist, then a throaty whisper 'I love you.'

She felt a lump rising in her throat, her heart ready to burst. 'I love you more.'


	9. Chapter 9

 

Fin stood on the porch, watching her beloved pester Ria. Concentration on his face, barking out orders on how she needed to move. Fin was glad it wasn't her standing there, getting chased by him and his greatsword. She needed to talk to him, and soon. About the Dragonborn thing. But how? How to bring something like this up? _Oh, by the way, I may be the Dragonborn, sorry it didn't come up earlier._ Yeah, right, he would be totally fine with that. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. He would find out about it eventually and it better be her telling him. 

'Something bothering you?' she turned around, Farkas had creeped up on her without her noticing. 'Hope you two lovebirds aren't fighting or something.' he grinned.

  
'Ah, no, we don't.' she smiled. 'I just have something to tell him and don't know how.'

'That's an easy one. You see, you open your mouth and just talk.' 

'Funny.'

'The longer you wait, the harder it get's.' and he shoved her towards the yard.

He was right, of course. She had to tell him. Now.

Vilkas pulled off his helmet as he saw Fin approaching. 'You want a go? This whelp's done for today.' and he chuckled as Ria bent over, breathing heavily.

'Done. Bath. Sit.' Ria wheezed as she limped towards the porch, snatching up a potion on her way inside.

'You know, my bones still remember the last time you chased me around the yard. No need for an update there.' she bit her lips, turned around to see if anyone was around.

'Coast's clear.' he whispered. 'Permission to approach?'

'Granted.' and she turned around to kiss him. They'd been carefull around the others. Flaunting around their relationship wasn't what either of them wanted. The circle knew. Surely the other companions speculated something was up. No need to fuel their imagination.

Vilkas put down his sword on the rack. Something was up. She wouldn't come to the yard, interrupt training for nothing. 'What's up?'

'I ah, have you ever been to High Hrothgar?'

'No. Why? Do you plan a pilgrimage?' he asked confused.

'Not exactly, no. You see...' God's. Fin sighed and started pacing up and down the porch.

'You see, when I came here, it was just to see Skyrim. To see the places my mother told me about. And suddenly I'm bound up, sent to the block. A dragon attacks and Alvor tells me to go to Whiterun to tell the Jarl and he send's me to Bleakfalls Barrow to retrieve some Dragonstone and when I come back a dragon attacks and I take up his soul or whatever and the greybeards shout from their damn mountain and the jarl tells me to go there and....'

'Slow down, woman. What are you talking about?'

'I need to explain something to you, why won't you listen?' she started getting angry. Damn this man.

'Stop!' Vilkas took hold of her. 'Now, sit down, breathe.' he pulled her towards a chair, tried to get something out of her rambling. 

'I ah, may be the Dragonborn.' 

Vilkas blinked. Confused. 'What...' 

'I didn't want anyone to know, but I talked to Kodlak about it, and he thinks I should go to High Hrothgar, listen to what they say...' her voice trailed off.

Dragonborn. He'd heard the rumours. A dragon attack at Helgen, the dragon attack at the watchtower. The greybeards shouting. Everyone had heard it.

'Vilkas?' she tucked on his arm. 'Say something.'

He'd read the book during one of his sleepless night. The book of the Dragonborn. How was it possible, her being Dragonborn. He shook his head, trying to clear it. There'd been a prophecy too. What was it about? Something about a falling tower and the World Eater. He'd have to look for the book, read it again. 

'WHY WONT YOU SAY SOMETHING?' she shouted, pushing him away. He stumbled back and looked at her, puzzled by her rage.

'I'm telling you that I'm the Dragonborn and you freeze up. Sure, go ahead, mull it over in your head. I'll be here waiting for you to get to grips with it.' she fumed.

'What am I supposed to say? Okay, love? That's what you want to hear? You can't drop something like that on me without giving me the chance to wrap my head around it.' he took a deep breath. 

'Right. I'm leaving for High Hrothgar tomorrow, I was about to ask if you would come with me but I think I should give you time to think about it, hmm? Would one week be enough? Two?' she hissed.

'WOULD YOU STOP THAT? Why don't you rip my head off and be done with it?' God's help him, this woman was impossible. Once again he was glad that Hircine's ring worked as promised or he would have snapped right here infront of her.

'Well, maybe I should.' she started, 'But then again... I just love that stupid, thick head of yours.'  

Vilkas blinked at her. 'What the fuck is wrong with you woman? One second you are ready to kill me, the next you...'

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that.' she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Vilkas grunted and stood back, looking at her.

'Stupid, thick head? Really?' he said, shaking his head which made her laugh out. 'God's love, you'll be the death of me one day.'

They took off the next morning, packed with everything needed for a few day's trip. Vilkas had been to Ivarstead a few times on contracts, but never walked the steps up to High Hrothgar and wondered if he was allowed to even enter. No one had set foot into the monastery for years, except Ulfric Stormcloak, who'd studied with the greybeards some years ago. The greybeards were a solitary lot, studying and contemplating on their mountain, never interfering with the world outside their walls.

Vilkas had convinced Fin to spill her secret to the circle before leaving, arguing that they at least should know. So they'd met in Kodlak's room and she told them about her being Dragonborn and the summon's to High Hrothgar. Sooner or later it would come out anyways. Some Whiterun guard's even greeted her with shouts of Hail, Dragonborn! and other nonsense. 

 

* * *

  
  
They stood infront of the great brass doors of High Hrothgar, shivering. Fin knocked and they waited for a moment. When no one answered she pushed the door open and they walked in.

'Ah, Dragonborn. We've been waiting for you' an old man greeted her when they entered the great hall. Three other men were standing in a half circle, watching them.

'How do you know it's me and not him?' Fin asked, pointing to Vilkas.

'We know.' the old man said. 'I'm Master Arngeir. Now, please show us your Shout, to prove you are Dragonborn.'

'Uh, what now?' Fin asked, blinking. She'd never just shouted. How was she supposed to do that?

'Just shout at us. Don't worry, it wont hurt us.' Arngeir said.

She closed her eyes. Shout. Trying to concentrate. 'FUS!' she heard a surprised gasp from Vilkas. Master Arngeir staggered and then smiled at her.

'Your voice is strong. Now let's see how fast you can learn a new word of power. This is Master Einarth. He will teach you another word for the Unrelenting Force shout, Ro.' Arngeir stepped back and another monk stepped forward.

'Ro!' merely a whisper from the old man, but the ground started shaking. On the ground infront of him glowing signs appeared. She stepped forward and took them in.

'Amazing.' Master Arngeir whispered. 'It takes years for most people, to just learn the simplest shout and you learn it in merely a second, just looking at it. Master Einarth will now show you his understanding of Ro.' and with that Master Einarth clasped his hand's infront of him and they were surrounded by smokelike whisps.

Vilkas watched with wide eyes. This was a once in a lifetime thing. Watching her shout at the old man had been a shock, her voice like thunder. After she demonstrated her new learned shout they were ushered outside, to the courtyard where she learned yet another shout. Vilkas blinked in surprise when Fin shouted Wuld! and was gone, like a whirlwind, sprinted through a gate that closed behind her.

I didn't take long for the greybeards, or Master Arngeir to be precise cause the others didn't talk, to send her out for one last trial. Retrieving the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. She'd so many questions still, but didn't get any straight answers. Patience. When she asked about her shout's and new words Arngeir just shook his head.

'Don't let your skill out-strip your wisdom. It will corrupt you. Now go, Dragonborn. Sky above, Voice within.' and they were dismissed.


	10. Chapter 10

'So, when do you think you'll be ready to go get that horn?'

Fin stood up and picked up her clothes. 'Why?'

'I don't know. Maybe because it seemed really important?' 

'Too much to do here.' she mumbled.

Vilkas rubbed his face. They'd been back from the Greybeards for weeks now and Fin acted like nothing happened. Business as usual. Contracts, tavern brawls, training in the yard. She didn't even mention it and whenever he tried to talk to her about it, she blocked it out. Not today. He got up and placed a chair in front of the door and sat down. No running.

'What are you doing?' she eyed him suspiciously.

'We're going to talk about this. Now.'

'What? I need to go. Now! Why do you always have to bring this up?'

A knock on the door 'Uhh... Vilkas? I'm sorry but ah, have you seen Fin?' 

'Go away Ria, Fin and I have some stuff to discuss.' 

'Are you serious? You stay Ria, I'll be out in a minute.' Fin glared at Vilkas. 'And now, get up and let me out.'

'No.' Vilkas crossed his arms. 'We will talk, right now. You want Ria to hear all about it? Fine.'

'You ah, well, I think I'm just... gonna ask Njada to come with me.' some shuffling at the door and footsteps down the corridor indicated they were alone once more.

'Damn you, Vilkas. What's your problem?'

'You.' He grinned  as her head snapped up at that. 'Procrastinating doesn't help here. Ignoring what you are doesn't make it go away.'

'You're one to talk...' she mumbled. The nerve of this man. Talking like he didn't have anything yet to share with her. 

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing. Just... Shor's balls Vilkas, what do you want me to do? Oh, you're Dragonborn, you're special. Now, before we talk and explain you'll have to go someplace and fetch us this horn, easy. What, you have questions? Sorry, can't do that. Horn first, questions... When we feel like it. Possibly never, we'll see. We're the fucking Greybeards, so much older and wiser and you have to do what we tell you. There. No reason whatsoever.' she'd started to walk through the room during her outbreak. Now she stopped and pointed at Vilkas.

'Why haven't they sent someone out yet, hmm? To get their precious horn. They knew all along where it was, but ohh no, we don't care. The horn can stay put. But as soon as I enter the picture it's all about the godsdamned horn. The fabled Dragonborn, a delivery girl? And what then, huh? Oh, you brought us the horn? Good, now go bring us the fork of whatshisname and after that you bring us his wig, cause he was bald and had to wear a wig to compensate and...' she took a deep breath.

'I don't want this, Vilkas.' she almost shouted, making an effort not to. 'I'm nothing special. I just came here to... I don't know. To get away from home, from all the people telling me I'm nothing more than a mongrel. Nord mother and Dunmer father? Nothing good can come of that.' another deep breath. 'And as soon as I get here, everything goes to shit. Now let me out or I swear I shout at you. I will!'

Vilkas just watched her rage. All this had to come out eventually and he considered it best if it was him getting it. He stood up and removed the chair from the door. 'No more ignoring. We're going to get that horn.'

'What? Don't you listen to anything I'm saying? I'm not going. That's it. End of the story.'

'Yes you are.' he stepped behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. 'You know I'm right.'

'I hate you!'

'No, you don't.' he chuckled. 'You can't ignore what you are...' 

She huffed and leaned back. 

'Trust me. Running doesn't make it go away.' he mumbled, breathing in the scent of her hair. 'I tried and it doesn't work.' I'm such a hypocrite. 

 

* * *

 

'Well then, let her join the circle. Easy solution. She's in, you don't have to wear that stupid ring anymore. Everyone is happy.' Of course Aela would be the first to speak. Vilkas had called a meeting for the circle and now they were all gathered together in the Undercroft. 

'Absolutely not. She's got enough to deal with that Dragonborn business. Do you think I want to put her through even more? And who knows how this could affect her, being what she is.' Vilkas wouldn't have it. 

'What she is? What is she then, hm? She's a woman, nothing more. Did you see her change into a dragon? No? Well then, don't talk like that. She's not gonna die from it.' Aela shook her head.

'It's her decision anyways.' Skjor added. 'We'll explain it and then she can decide if she wants to take the blood or not.'

'I'm not talking about her joining, I just want to tell her what... we are. That's it. No joining.' Vilkas couldn't believe it. The way this meeting was going didn't go well with him.

'Sure. Let's say you tell her. What then, huh? Do you think she's just going to say  _Allright. Fine. Whatever you say, dear_?' Aela snorted. 'As far as I'm concerned, there's no need to discuss it. She joins.'

'Think about it, Vilkas. What will happen if she decides to leave?' Skjor had to come up with the one thing Vilkas didn't want to think of.

'But if you still want to go through with it, just wait a few days before telling her, so Eorlund can build a cage. If she decides that it's too much, if she leaves, we will need it. And it will be a good thing to study a feral beast, cause I don't think your ring will help with that.' Aela smiled ever so sweetly.

'But your idea is better? Skjor said it's her decision. What if she decides she doesn't want to join? And you just spilled everything. Great idea.' Vilkas snapped.

'Now, now.' Kodlak had listened to their bickering long enough. 'We're not talking about anyone joining here. I believe Vilkas just wanted our opinion. I say, tell her. You'll be surprised, I believe.' he smiled.

'But Harbinger...' 

'No, Aela. If you don't want her to know, say it. For a joining you need the majority of the circle to agree. So far it's you and Skjor. I'm with Vilkas on the matter, which leaves Farkas.'

All eyes fixed on Farkas. 'Um, yeah, I say tell her. If she wants to, she can join later? I don't know. Just, you know, tell her.' he tried to be diplomatic. 

Aela just snorted. 'Fine then. Tell her. Whatever. But don't come crying to me if she decides that it's too much.' She turned around and left the Underforge towards the plains. 

'Well, you know where I stand on the matter.' Skjor nodded and followed Aela.

'It's not like I don't think she couldn't handle it.' Vilkas huffed. 'I just think there's enough for her to deal with already.'

'Tell her. The sooner the better.' Kodlak nodded towards the exit. 'They'll try something.'

'Maybe I should wait for Eorlund to get that cage ready. Just in case.' Vilkas added with a bitter laugh and left.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dark and damp. The wolf is standing on his hind legs, listening to the sounds hushing through the cave. A regular drip of water from the damp stones above him, some drops catching in his fur. The wind blowing outside, rustling the leaves, the grass. Singing and shouting from the tavern. Footsteps from the guards patrolling the streets of Whiterun. Sounds the wolf can only hear when in this form. In his human form the senses aren't as sharp. Sharper, still, than any other humans, yet nothing beats this form. No sound goes unchecked, every scent clear. The night is alive. Where mere humans are safe in their little homes, unhearing, unseeing, the wolf sees and hears everything. Everyone. 

The wolf is waiting. Willing to spill his blood for the one to take the next step. The one he's been waiting for his whole life. The next step the most important one. The joining of their blood, the joining into their pack. Another, destined to join them from the beginning. As soon as they met, the wolf knew this one would be different. A mate. His mate. Not another sibling, to run across the plains, to hunt, to kill. This new one has been marked. More than once. Whenever the mark faded, the wolf made sure to renew it. To make sure none of his siblings would claim her. Their human forms understood, but with the beast it was different. For too long the wolf had been bound, hidden deep inside, shut out of the thoughts of the man. No more. He is free, and now the beast will claim her. To be away from her, the one carrying his mark, was pain. After tonight, no one would step between them. No one would dare. The ones stupid enough would encounter the wrath of the beast. She wasn't the man's first, but the first his beast agreed with. The others before her were weak. In body and mind. Not enough for the man and least of all the beast. 

Footsteps outside. The wolf pricks up his ears. The scent of his sister and her scent. She is here. About to come in. About to take his blood. The wolf shivers from anticipation. Not long now and they would enter the plains of Whiterun, hunt and kill their first prey. Pictures start to appear in front of the beasts eyes. A big elk being dragged through the grass. His mate sitting there, watching him bring his gift before her. They feast, sit down on their haunches and howl towards the sky. Happy to be together at last. 

Rumbling, scratching of stone on stone. The hidden mechanism springs to life and reveals the entrance to the cave. The Underforge. The place where he and his twin first saw the light. Where they joined, where they first changed. Since that night, no one was allowed to join their blood. Until now. Her scent rushes in, blocks out his sister. All the wolf can smell is his mate. He feels her heartbeat. Faster than usual, but he understands. This is terrifying, at first. But she can handle it. She is strong. He listens to her blood rushing through her veins. She stands there, frozen in the moment as she sees him. He lowers his head, showing that theres nothing to be afraid of. The wolf knows how frail her body is, compared to his. As much as he wants to go to her, as much as he wants her to touch him, he remains still. Her scent changes. Fear. He huffs. There is no danger. At least from him. Outside is where the danger is. 

'Vilkas?' Her voice, just a whisper, shaking. The wolf huffs again. Nods. His sister walks towards him, a dagger in her hand. He growls when she cuts him, his blood dripping into the stone basin in front of him. His mate still stands there, looks at him with wide eyes. He knows the color, the man has seen it many times. Ever changing, like her mood. Even though he can only see washed out colors, he knows they are a dark violett by now. Out of fear or excitement, the wolf doesn't care. The only thing that matters is, she doesn't run. She's still here. The man was afraid to tell her. To show her his true form. Expected she would leave him. As if she could. The wolf knows. They are destined to be together. That's why he is free at last. 

Aela let's go of his arm and the beast looks down at the blood covering the bottom of the basin. She mentions towards his mate, to step forward. With careful steps she approaches the basin. He couldn't have chosen a better mate. The man has watched her fight. Agile, sneaky. She complements him. They fight well together. The wolf can't wait to run, to hunt with her. To watch her graceful steps, to watch her bring down prey.  _Hurry!_ He want's to shout. The man would be able to, but he isn't allowed here. Not tonight. They are one, but not. The wolf knows everything the man does. But so does the man. This. Tonight. The wolf is driven by instinct. The need to finally claim what is his. Man-thought's have no place here tonight. The man would remember, of course. The wolf knows everything and now that she's finally near him he takes a step forward. Careful, to not scare her away. The wolf knows the scent is stronger at her neck. He sniffs at her throat, her scent fills his nostrils and he just wants to bite her. Mark her one more time, because the last mark is already faded.

 

* * *

 

It was dark when he woke up. The candle he usually left burning must have gone out during the night. Fin was fast asleep, her head snuggled against his arm. That arm was the reason he was awake now, it tingled as if poked by thousands of needles. He eased his arm away, slowly, to not wake her and stood up. He felt his way through the darkness, towards the table with candle and tinderbox. He could just make out contours and only found the table when his foot connected painfully with it's leg. He swallowed a curse while groping around the table, feeling for the candle only to find out that it burned out. Wonderful. He tried to remember where he left his pants and started to stumble through the darkness towards his closet, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

Vilkas left the room and made his way through the corridor. Everything was quiet, everyone still asleep, the only sound his footsteps. He had to get out, get some air, banish the dream. It was all wrong, didn't make sense. Even in wolf form, he was still Vilkas, just changed. In the dream it felt like he was banished, not his thoughts. Wolf thoughts. He didn't have any control and that made him uneasy. The circle wasn't like the usual werewolves. Always in control, even in beast form. His dream, was that how other werewolves felt? Out of control. Wild beasts with no clear thoughts, no control over themselves, just the beasts instincts, to hunt, to kill. 

Finally outside, he stood still for a while, breathing in the fresh night air. The sky was lit up, streams of red and yellow seemingly floating through the dark night. Perfect conditions for a hunt. He could feel the night calling out to him, imagined racing through the forest to the north, paws crunching through the fresh fallen snow. It'd been too long since the last time he really went out to hunt. The last few times he'd changed had been painful, not of his own will. Needing the help of Aela to watch over him so he wouldn't hurt anyone. To change, out of his own free will, to run and stretch his muscles. To run until he started panting, until he was exhausted. He missed it, missed the calm after a night of running and hunting. 

He sat down, leaning against the city wall that was running along the back of the training yard, deep in thought. He'd promised Kodlak he wouldn't change again and wasn't about to go back on that promise. He already broke it a few times, but not because he wanted to. The last changes had been different, especially during their time in Falkreath with that cursed ring on his finger. Him and Aela trying to lift the curse by killing Sinding, a feral werewolf. During that time his changes were sudden. No warning, nothing. Everything was fine, the next moment he would break down, pain coursing through his body, the change rushing over him like a tidal wave, always leaving him dazed, dizzy. Sometimes he attacked Aela, sometimes he just started to run. She never said a word about it, just watched over him, led him away from streets and inhabited areas.

It took them a few days to track Sinding down and during that time he thought he would go insane. The few days with the cursed ring were nothing more than a blur of pain, running mindlessly, the scent of blood and exhaustion after he changed back. And Hircine. He wouldn't have believed it, taken it as a hallucination if Aela hadn't seen it too. They'd taken out Sinding and Hircine finally lifted the curse on his ring, giving Vilkas peace. No more sudden changes. The urge to change under control, only tugging at him every now and then. Like tonight. 

Kodlak was looking for a cure, spent every waking hour researching, reading everything about their curse. Legends, stories, tellings of madmen. When Kodlak first came up with his plan Vilkas and Farkas had been sure to help in any way they could. Promised not to change anymore until Kodlak found out everything about their curse and, maybe, how to cure it. The cure. If there was one, Vilkas had been so sure to be the first to take it. He wasn't so sure anymore. Ever since Aela came up with her ridiculous idea of Fin taking the blood. If Kodlak found the cure, cured them all. Would he still feel the same about Fin? This pull towards her, like he was being led on invisible strings, right to her. Was it the beastblood? He couldn't imagine a life without her, but tonights dream made him question his feelings. He'd had his fill of women, over the years. None of them had him feeling any different. Fin was different, but why? Instinct, maybe? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after days of numbing migraine, I just deleted everything from this chapter and started again. Tbh, this is so much better than the ramblings from a madwoman that was the deleted chapter ;) You decide if this is good however. Critique and comments much appreciated (if anyone actually reads this anymore^^). It's short, I think. If you want longer ones, tell me? (Shor's balls, fishing for comments :P like youtube. Don't forget to like and subscribe :D)


	12. Chapter 12

She was gone. Left this morning. Traces of her scent still in his room. He was alone.

He'd tried to sleep but was too restless. Tried to read but caught himself just sitting there, staring at the opposite wall. He got a map out and stared blankly at it, following the lines that marked the streets. From Whiterun towards Rorikstead. From there... who knew. 

He closed his eyes, recalled the sight of her, all geared up, smiling at him. Waving goodbye. The sun making her hair, those raven black feathers she called hair, shine red. Aela tugging at her arm, eager to leave. Something near Rorikstead was going to have a bad day or night. They'd be back by tomorrow, to be sure. Nothing major. Just someone or something in Rorikstead that needed killing. And Aela decided it was time Fin went out with her. _Girls night out, Vilkas. No guys allowed. Sorry_. she'd grinned at him. _We're gonna have so much fun!_

He'd kept himself busy during the day. Sorting through new contracts, training with the whelps. Torvar nearly fainted after he was done with him, Ria was wearing some bruises and a strained muscle. Everyone got their fill for today and he didn't have to think and worry about the two girls on the road. Now that everything was quiet again, his mind started to run wild.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. He got up and left his room, crossed the corridor and knocked on Farkas' door.

'Yeah, yeah, I'll be quiet now.' Farkas voice, followed by a heavy thump and a curse.

Vilkas entered the room and found Farkas kneeling on the floor, rubbing his head.

'I... uh, was just...'

'You were just being stupid?' Vilkas grinned.

'Whatever.' Farkas chuckled. 'What's up? I'll be quiet now, don't worry.'

'I was just wondering... Do you still have that case of Rum? You know, the one that merchant gave you for saving his hide?'

'Of course. Well, maybe one or two bottles are missing already, no idea why. Someone must have... um, stolen them?'

Vilkas snorted. 'Yeah, sure. Ask Tilma. She may have snitched them to rub on her back. Medicinal stuff, you know.'

'Ha! Good one. I'll be sure to remember that next time.' Farkas laughed.

'So? Have a mind for a night of drinks or are you going to surrender the Rum to your big brother?' Vilkas growled. 'If you don't part with it willingly, I'll have you know that I can still beat you up.'

'As if. But if you want to, who am I to say no. You're on. Drink for drink. Until someone passes out.'

'Deal.'

 

* * *

 

  
The perks of being a werewolf were awesome. Vilkas pondered about that thought for a while. Who else could do what they could? No one. Better senses, stronger, not to forget the ability to change into a wild beast that rips everything to shreds if need be. The only downside of it all, it was near impossible to get drunk. No, really. It took a lot of work. Most of the time it didn't work...

Vilkas squinted at his brother, or brothers. Somehow, during the night, Farkas had managed to multiply. All three were sitting lopsided, slightly moving.

'Ya'kno...' Vilkas eyed one of them. The right one. 'You know... I dunno if I c'n manage to... deal with all three of yah.'

Farkas picked up a bottle, held it up and sighed heavily. 'Is gone. All gone. The Rum is all gone.'

'Why's the Rum gone? Wheresit gone?' Vilkas blinked and tried to focus, which was hard enough, seeing as the room had started to move during the last hour or so. 'Why'dya hide the Rum?'

'Dunno.' Farkas shook his head. 'M'be Tilmas been here, ya'no. Always sneakin'round like ever'thins her buissness.'

Vilkas thought about that for a moment. 'Doncha have somethin else?' He leaned over the bar, trying to catch a glimpse at the shelves behind it. 'Sumthin.'

Farkas got up and nearly toppled over. 'Lessee...' He picked up a bottle and put it right infront of his eyes.

Vilkas tried to reach the bottle. 'You... Gimmedat. Yah drunk.'

Farkas lifted up the hand holding the bottle. 'I shust needsta git more light.' he stumbled forward, stopped at a candle and held the bottle near the flames. 'See? Now.... Colo.... Cal.... Damn, is dark here, innit?'

'You do'nit all wrong.' Vilkas stood up and tried to get to his brother. The bottles on the ground made it impossible, though. 'Stoohh.... Shdoopitilma. Gets all de drinks'nd doesn cleanup, knowhadimean?'

'Ya.' Farkas grunted. 'Rum's gonnow'nd we havta drink thisss.' he cackled. 'Sssssss. Why's it sound like dat? Sssssss.'

'Sshhsho's balls. Open the damn thing.' Again, Vilkas leant over the bar. _Who has a bar in his room?_ His head hanging down the other side, he held on for dear life. Lot's of brown Ale bottles in neat rows. Behind them a few dusty bottles, bigger ones. He grabbed one and pulled it out, sending some Ale bottles flying.

'Shh' he put a finger infront of his lips and chuckled. Funny bottles.

'Dicha find somthin?'

'Tha's mine. You... you drink tha stuff you got.' Vilkas eyed the bottle. Turned it around. Something was wrong. Very wrong. It wasn't open.

Farkas stumbled back to his chair, bottle in arm. 'If tha's poison, Is your fault.'

'Farkas! The bottle don'open.'

'Huh? Tell... hmm, tellit to, else I killnit! Lemme get ma sword.' Farkas looked around and grabbed a dagger and stabbed at the bottle, missed it by a hand's width. 'Yous open now!'

Again, Vilkas turned the bottle around. 'Why don'cha lisn? He's gon' killya!' He shook it, looked at it carefully. 'Oops. Corks stillin. Geddit out!'

They somehow managed to get both bottles open, congratulated each other and started to drink again.

After some time, Vilkas put his head on the bar.

'Yah givinup?'

'Huh? Nah, jus' gettin some... My headso heavy.' Vilkas studied the wood. 'Hmmm... 'm gon tell her tomorrow.'

'Thash grape.' Farkas squinted and tried to focus on his brother.

'Innit. Nd then... I gets the cure. D'ya think...' Vilkas frowned. 'Wha... if I only wan'er cause of this?'

'O'this? Nah. Thash the first time you been drinkin, innit? Since... ya'kno... you been wither.'

'Shhtupid. Without wolf... thing.'

'Dunno. Talk to...' Farkas thought about it. 'Hmm Kodlak?'

'He don'no.' Vilkas lifted his head. 'No. I misser.' He grabbed his bottle and shook it at his brother. 'Thas no wolf. Thas me. 'm gon teller now!' He lurched up.

'Isn she gon tho? With... Aela?'

'Oh... right.' Vilkas sat down again. 'Hope you gotta more bottles hiddn somewhere. 'm gon wait right here.'

 

* * *

 

  
It was around noon when Aela and Fin entered Jorrvaskr. They'd spent the night in Rorikstead and headed out early, now they stumbled into the great hall, dirty and tired from the road. The only person in sight was Tilma, busy as ever, cleaning up mugs and plates from the great tables.

'Good, you're back.' Tilma nodded towards Fin. 'I already prepared a plate for the boys. You go and bring it to them.'

'Huh? What boys?' Fin asked, confused.

'Vilkas and Farkas. See if you can talk some sense into them, will you?' Tilma shook her head.

'I don't understand... What happened?'

'Don't ask me. When I tried to go into Farkas' room this morning... They were sitting on the bar, surrounded by empty bottles. Vilkas shouted something and Farkas threw a bottle at me. I'm not entering that room while they're in that state.'

Aela laughed. 'Well, well, when the cat's gone... Seems like the boys had a good time while we were gone.'

'Oh, I'm sure they're still at it.' Tilma chuckled. 'Farkas' bar is well stocked.'

'So, you're telling me they've been drinking since... when? Last night? Shouldn't they be passed out by now?' Fin frowned.

'Ah... They have a high tolerance, believe me.' Aela grinned. 'Come on. Let's see how they're doing. No way I'm gonna miss this. Not for everything on Nirn!'

They were singing. Something that slightly resembled Ragnar the Red. Aela pushed the door open. Farkas and Vilkas were sitting at the bar, arm in arm, bottles in hand, and discussed the song text. At least that was what it sounded like.

'Nonono, 'is RED head, not flat. Fuck, youso drunk.' Vilkas shook his head and took a sip from the bottle.

'Thash wha'I said, innit?' Farkas gestured at his brother, spilling the contents of his bottle.

'You dint, tho.' Vilkas looked up and blinked. 'Whodis?'

Aela laughed out loud. 'Divine's help me. You're totally shitfaced, aren't you?'

Vilkas stood up, holding onto the bar because the floor started to shake. 'Nope. Lookatis Farkas. Back an'no scratch.'

'Grape! Shuss... grape!' Farkas mumbled and, with a thump, let his head rest on the bar.

'Shosballs, you givinup?' Vilkas smirked.

'Neva!' Farkas growled. 'We hafta go'n get sum more, tho. Not much left.'

Fin watched, with big eyes, unable to comprehend how two grown men could drink that much. The bar was stacked with empty bottles, even more were scattered across the floor.

'What... How are they still alive?' she asked Aela.

'Told you.' Aela winked. 'High tolerance.'

'But...'

'Woman! C'mere.' Vilkas shouted. 'I... som'ins wrong witha floor.' He glared at the ground. 'Stopit!' 

Aela shoved Fin into the room. 'That's yours. I'll take care of the icebrain over there.' Farkas just grunted in response, head on the bar.

Fin made her way through the bottles, shoving them out of the way to get to Vilkas. Once she was there he put an arm around her shoulder. 'Floors movin. Watchit!'

'Right. Come on now, big boy. Off to bed with you.'

'Ahh, dunno. Ya'kno, we been drinkin a bit. Gon try tho.' he started to stumble towards the back of the room, pulling Fin with him.

'Nonono! Wrong way.' she pulled at him, steered him into the right direction.

They left the room, behind them was some shuffling and more grunting. Bottles clinking as they were shoved out of the way and Aela, cursing Farkas, Vilkas and every drink they had last night, while she tried to get Farkas to his bed.

Vilkas, meanwhile, pulled Fin towards his room. Supported by Fin he managed to get to his bed. 'C'mere now.'

'You're drunk.' she started to take off his clothes.

'I'll... have you kno...' Vilkas concentrated. This was his chance. 'We don get drunk!'

'Sure. Whatever you say. Lay down.'

'Is true.' This felt good. Soft bed, his woman at his side. The truth was going to come out. Now! 'C'nt get drunk. Wolves don get drunk.' he smirked.

'Because wolves aren't stupid and spend a whole night drinking.' she grinned at him all the while trying to keep his hands in check. Whenever she let go of them they started creeping under her leathers.

'Huh? No. 'm a wolf! Like... ya'kno. Thing.' he tried to free his hands from her grip. Just wanted to touch her. Pull her over so he could... _What? Do what?_

'Yes. A big bad wolf you are. Now, be still and sleep it off.' she giggled at his confused expression.

'But... I wanna sleep with you.' he mumbled. 'Cause I c'nt sleep without you.'

'I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry. Now hush, sleep.' Fin sat down beside him.

'Promise?'

'Promise!'


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for short chapters, more updates. Hope you enjoy ;)

Rough pelt instead of a tongue, throat parched and a head ready to burst. Vilkas opened his eyes and groaned as dazzling bright light hit them. He buried his face in the pelts covering the bed. Never again. He'd rather get knocked out by a hammer to the head. Come to think of it... By the state of his head, that thought wasn't too far-fetched.

  
He cast another glance, careful, lest he be blinded. This time, the glaring light turned out to be a candle on the nightstand. Beside it a tiny bottle and a plate with some food. Just the thought of food made him sick. He pulled himself up in a sitting position and grabbed the bottle, nearly choking on the thick liquid inside.

Sitting there, head supported with his hands, he waited for the potion to do it's magic. At least he hoped it was some kind of cure against his hangover. It could be any kind of poison, put there by Tilma, Fin or Aela. Did he really call Tilma an old thieving hag while Farkas threw a bottle at her? Some time during the night, supported by all the stuff they'd ingested, his joke about Tilma sneaking into Farkas room to get some alcohol turned out to be real.

He had to go, check on his brother. Even though he didn't want anything more than to just lay down again and die. Death would be preferable to the sorry state he was in at the moment. As he got up, everything became blurry for a moment. He put on pants and shirt, dragged himself to the door, across the corridor and leaned on his brothers door.

'Farkas?'

'Hmm...'

Farkas was sitting at the bar, a bottle similar to the one on Vilkas' nightstand infront of him.

'Drink up. Could kill you or help. Either is good in my book.' Vilkas croaked.

'Can't. If I let go of my head it's going to explode.' Farkas muttered. 'Do you mind? I'm trying to die here.'

'What's wrong, brother?' Vilkas smirked. 'Getting too old for a few drinks?' He'd rather die than admitting that he felt like shit.

'Hmpf. Don't start. It's your fault, anyways.' Farkas downed the potion, shuddered and put his head on the bar. 'Did I really throw a bottle at Tilma?'

'I'm afraid so.' Vilkas cut his way through several empty bottles and sat down. 'Guess it's on us to clean up the mess.'

'D'you think, if we fall to our knees and apologize...'

'Doubtfull. This one is on us.'

'Should be on you, it's your fault after all.'

Vilkas blinked. 'How's that my fault?'

'Who started with all the Tilma got in and took the booze stuff, hmm?' Farkas glared at him.

'Hey! That was a joke. At first...'

'Sure, whatever.' Farkas lifted his head. 'By the way, did you tell her?'

'Hmm? Tell what?'

'As far as I remember, you wanted to tell Fin about your... uh, condition.' Farkas grinned.

'Ah, I'm afraid she didn't quite believe me.'

'No wonder.' Farkas snorted. 'The state you were in...'

Vilkas laughed. 'And you were in a better state? Didn't Aela tug you in?'

'Tug me in? She kicked my ass.'

'Well, you deserved it.'

'Sure did.' Farkas stretched. 'Ah, guess the potions finally kicked in.'

'No poison then.' Vilkas sighed. 'Guess it's time to start cleaning up this mess.'

'Before I forget, you owe me. At least a case of rum.' Farkas shook his head. 'Even my emergency stash is gone. Only some ale bottles left.'

'You have an emergency stash?'

'Not anymore.' Farkas chuckled. 'Guess last night was an emergency of sorts.'

'Explains a lot. Some of your emergency stash must have gone bad.'

'Now that you mention it... The last bottle did taste a bit funny.'

'Right?' Vilkas grinned.

'Well aren't you adorable.' Aela leaned in the door, Fin beside her. 'Look at them. Look at the mess, and I'm not talking about the room.'

'Tilma is going to skin you both alive, you know.' Fin smirked.

'Oh, and you've never been drunk, have you? I still remember a whelp hanging on for dear life while I carried her back to Jorrvaskr.' Farkas winked at Fin. 'Not to mention what happened after.'

'Nothing happened after, I'll have you know.'

Vilkas walked towards Fin. 'Well, I remember a whelp running along the corridor, giggling no less, towards my room. Then she crashed on my bed.'

'Your bed is more comfortable than the benches we have to sleep on.'

'Careful.' he growled. 'Or you will have to sleep there for a few days.'

'Better than to sleep on the side of a stinky drunk whose snores keep me awake the whole night.' she shot back.

'I see you lovebirds have a lot to talk about.' Aela shoved Fin and Vilkas toward the door. 'You go and... do whatever you have to.' she smirked. 'I'm gonna help Farkas clean up this mess.

'Appreciate it.' Vilkas took Fin's hand and pulled her into his room.

'Stinky drunk, eh?' he lifted one eyebrow.

She turned from him, walked over to the bed and let her hand slide along the frame. 'Maybe I really should take your advice and spent some more time in the whelps quarters.'

'Don't you dare.' he growled and caught her hand. 'I was about to go get something to eat...' He took her other hand and pulled her arms up. 'I guess that has to wait now, while I deal with an insolent whelp.' He pushed her against the wall, pinned her hands down with his and glared at her.

'So, the big, bad wolf is back?' she smirked and bit down on her lips, eyes on his.

'Careful, whelp. This wolf isn't some nice little puppy you can play with.' He leaned forward and whispered in her ear 'I'll make you regret your impertinence towards circle members.' He pulled back and brushed her lips with his.

She started breathing faster as he started to open her pants with his free hand. He pulled them down a little, making her regret wearing leather pants instead of any other kind. With her hands detained above her head she was standing on her toes, unable to move much. She was helpless, in his grasp. He started to unbutton her shirt, slowly, brushing her skin as if by mistake. A shiver went through her body.

'Vilkas...'

'Tsk, tsk.' he shook his head. 'You'll have to learn to be quiet, whelp. I'm not done with you.' He casually slid his hands along her side, the softest touch. Watched as goosebumps appeared where he touched her.

He studied her face, watched her eyes darken as he reached her hips. Again, he brushed her lips, pulled back when she tried to move her head towards him. His hand wandered to the inside of her thigh.

'Please...'

He removed his hand, shook his head and put a finger on her lips. 'I won't say it again.' just a whisper. 'Don't disobey me again.' She shook her head. 'Good girl. Now, I want you to go to the bed and lay down. Then you put your hands up again, on the headboard. Do you understand?' She nodded and did as he'd told her when he released her arm.

She watched him, could see all this didn't leave him cold either. He just stood there, waiting. Watching. Studying her. He walked over to the bed and pulled her pants down.

He sat down and slid his fingers slowly down her body, starting at the collarbone, between her breasts, down to her belly, then stopped. She was breathing heavy, shivers running over he body. Her legs pressed together, moving, her hips jerked up with every movement of his hand.

He got up and took off his shirt.Looking over his shoulder, he made sure she was still laying down. She watched his every move and he cast a lazy smile at her. 'I think I'm going to see if I can find some food now.'

Her head shot up. 'You can't be serious!'

He laughed. 'So much for staying quiet.'

'Asshole!' she sat up.

'Careful, or I might do it.' he growled when he turned around, took her head in his hands and kissed her. She pulled him down onto the bed and slipped a hand down his pants.

'You better put that to good use or I swear...' she whispered in his ear while she opened his pants and pushed them down.

'Like so?' he thrust into her, surrounded by her warmth.

She bit his shoulder 'You can do better!'

He started to move, slowly, concentrating on her movement. Her nails digging in his back, scratching him.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, been gone for a while... PC sorta exploded on me T_T and since im poor I couldn't get another one for a long time. New games also prevented me to post anything, when I finally got a new one (yay :P). It's not the best, still can't run an ENB *lol* and has it's problems, but since it gives me back my games and other things (like youtube, god's I missed that o_O) I can live with it. And it runs Skyrim a little better than the old one, so yeah...  
> Anyways, need to get back to writing!!

The new year had started as bleak as the last one. Snow storms ravaged the plains and it had been hard to get through all the snow. The Companions spent their time mostly honing their skills in the training yard or in one of the training rooms, since contracts were scarce, couriers too expensive and no one wanted to trudge through several feet of snow.

During the dark months Kodlak had caught some kind of sickness that left him bed ridden for weeks. He was still weak, but seemed to get better slowly. Skjor had taken over most of the Harbingers responsibilities, leaving Kodlak more time for his studies. He was found sitting on his table, scribbling in his journal most of the time. During his sickness, all circle members spent the times not training with the whelps in Kodlaks rooms, trying to get his spirits up or just talking about what was going on outside his rooms.

Finally, after months of nothing but darkness, storms and snow the weather changed. Slowly, but it changed. It got warmer, the snow melted away like it did every year and the farmers started to check the ground on their fields for frost, desperate to start working again. The first contracts started to pour in, carried by grumpy couriers or half-starved men, begging the Companions to take care of a wild animal, an escaped criminal and other things.

Vilkas had taken over sorting through all the contracts, giving them out to his shield siblings and they were all too happy to finally get out again to do what they did best. Deal with trouble...

 

* * *

  

His desk was a mess. A huge ledger dominated most of the space, surrounded by paper, some fancy with flowing letters, others crumpled scraps, dirty and clumsy scribbles on them.

The criminal in question has been seen heading north on the road leaving Riften....  
Please help! A sabrecat is ravaging our livestock. Farm near Falkreath.

Windhelm, Riften, Ivarstead, contracts from every corner of Skyrim except one. He was waiting for something from Morthal. Fin still refused to go get the Horn for the Greybeards and Vilkas was looking for a way to get her near Ustengrav and what better way to do it? A contract that would take them to Morthal and, if he played his cards right, to Ustengrav. To finally get the horn. If needed he would drag her stubborn ass into the ruin himself, just to get it done.

Companions, our citizens are plagued by nightmares... Dawnstar.  
A group of bandits is harrassing people on their way to Falkreath...

He sighed and pulled a hand through his hair, already messy and standing out in every direction. He picked up a quill and started noting down all the contracts in the huge ledger, sorting every contract into neat stacks. Circle members. Whelps. Whelps going with a Circle member. Two Companions per contract, taking in consideration their strenghts and weaknesses.

Another pile of contracts to sort through, they would be busy for weeks. He picked up the first one and scribbled down the location, Solitude, into the ledger when he picked up light footsteps walking along the long corridor. Another contract, Markarth, in the ledger. The door to his room sprang open and Fin stormed in, sweaty, her face smeared with something, smelling like the forge. She'd spent the last few days with Eorlund at the Skyforge, pestering him and watching him work.

'Ever heard of knocking, whelp?' he growled while picking up another contract, Riverwood.

'Aren't we grumpy today.' she smirked and squeezed herself onto his lap, picking another contract from his hands. 'You know what they say, all work and no play...'

'...get's the whelps to work so they leave Circle members in peace? You look like you jumped into Eorlunds stack of coals. What did you do?'

'Oh, you won't believe it. He showed me how to work Malachite!!' she wriggled on his lap, excited. 'Two new swords! They're green and as sharp as Fralias tongue.' She giggled. 'That's what Eorlund said.'

'Green? What do you know.' he grinned at the sparkle in her eyes and took back the contract from her hands, trying to read it.

'Oh come on, Vilkas!' she shouted out. 'It's great weather outside and you sit here, brooding over papers...' she brabbled on but he didn't follow her words anymore. Finally! A group of bandits near Morthal, stealing chickens and pestering everyone heading into the swamps.

'Now, put that down and let's do something! So many contracts, there's gotta be something for us in there, right? Let's go out and mess up something or someone that deserves it.'

'You just want to try out your new toys.' he growled and held up the contract. 'Now, here's something.'

She snatched up the contract again, reading through it and grinned. 'Perfect.'

'Easily satisfied, I see...'

'What makes you think I'm satisfied?' she purred and trailed a finger along his face. 'It's not that easy, I'm afraid...'

 

* * *

 

He is waiting. Has been for months now. Not allowed to come out, not allowed to hunt. The man doesn't let him take over. He is restless. Whenever that happened before, the man would go out and let loose, transform. Alone or with his siblings, the wolf would run and hunt, frolic around the woods. Every spring they would gang up on their sister and try to mate her. She wouldn't let any of them close, snapping at them when they tried. Now, with another spring coming along the beast wonders. Will he finally get his mate? The man has to give in, let her join. He longs for her, desires to be near her. As does the man. The wolf knows. The man needs her as much as the beast does, even though the man doesn't know it. Fears it's just his beast that makes him want her. Doubts the bond. If he would just let his instincts take over, everything would be so easy. They would mate, bond and be together. But the man is stubborn.

The cursed thing, the band on his finger. It separates the man from the beast. Locks it away. He knows he's just an afterthought now. The wolf, connected with the man for years, now separated from him. Forbidden to connect, to help with choices the man has to make. Forbidden to claim the one destined for them.

Sometimes she is playing with the strange band that prevents him to come forward. Unconsciously, she turns it on the mans finger and the wolf wants to shout out. TAKE IT OFF!!! But the man knows to prevent it. Catches her hands whenever she tries to wriggle the thing off his fingers. Takes her mind off of it. Makes her forget about it. And the wolf is trapped inside. Is parted from the man, not included in his thoughts anymore. Instincts dulled. The man makes choices without his other half, the wolf. But the wolf needs to be free, needs to prowl the wilds and hunt, needs to mate, needs his mate!! The man needs it too but doesn't want to accept it. The man is stubborn!

Whenever they're together, the wolf makes sure to renew the mark. Just in case. None of his siblings would dare touch her, of that he is sure but... But! As long as the bond isn't completed, as long as she isn't joined with him, he can't be sure of anything. So he marks her. Marks her as his, and only his. It has to be done.

 

* * *

 

 

She was still laying on top of him. He'd figured out that she didn't like to be separated from him too fast, so he usually turned around and pulled her with him. He didn't want to crush her with his weight allthough it seemed she didn't mind it. Even held him close so he wouldn't pull back, pull away from her. He'd gotten used to her quirks fast. Her temper, her thick head, the need to be close after making love. He couldn't imagine being without her anymore, not feeling her weight, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

She was playing with the ring again. Turned it on his finger. He had to watch out since she'd already tried to pry it off. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if she succeeded.

'Hmm, I wonder...' she mumbled 'why do you always wear this ring? Is it something special?'

'You could say that...' Careful now.

'Enchanted?'

'Hmhm, has to be.'

'What kind?' she let her hand trail along his chest, follwed the line or hair towards his stomach.

'Something to help me keep up with you.' he growled. 'You're insatiable, you know that?'

She moved her hips and sat up, stradling him with her legs.

'God's woman. I'll be the first Companion to die in his bed.' he groaned, grabbing her hips. 'Decades of Companions dying in battle and here I am, dying in my bed. Of exhaustion!'

'But with a smile on your face, hun.' she took his hands and placed them down on the furs. 'It seems someone is starting to wake up again, would be a shame to ignore him, don't you agree?' she whispered, bending over and rubbing her body on his.

'Shor's balls!' he wanted to flip her over and ravage that sweet body. Kiss her until her lips were swollen and take what was his alone but she wouldn't let him. Whenever he tried to move her she would stop moving her hips, push his shoulders down and scold him for not obeying her.

So he didn't move, just watched her take all he had to give, he wasn't allowed to touch her and he ended up grabbing the furs. He was blind and deaf to the outside, only seeing her, hearing her moans, her gasping for air and his racing heartbeat.

She was a goddess, his goddess. The way she moved, one hand supported on his stomach, the other in her hair. Her eyes closed but he knew they would be of a dark violett by now. Her skin smooth except for his marks. One faded already on her shoulder, another on the soft skin right below her ribs. The new one, but damn him he wanted, no, needed another. One wasn't enough.

He pushed himself up, first on the elbows and, since she didn't protest, sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He found the sweet spot immediately, tracing his lips along her neck, breathing in her scent so hypnotizing to him. She clawed his back and screamed his name as he sunk his teeth into her skin.

She moved faster now, supported by his arms, her muscles tense. He could feel her convulsing around him, every move of her body made it harder for him not to lose it. Her hands were everywhere, on his back, scratching him, in his hair, holding on for support. She was leaving her own marks on him and he didn't mind. Their lips connected, muffling her moans and screams as she reached her climax, closely followed by him.

Far away, a hidden thought he wouldn't remember later, he knew his wolf welcomed her marks, even if it wasn't what it wanted or needed.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was outside, enjoying the early spring day. Aela and Fin were sitting on the porch, restringing their bows and chatting. Ria and Athis were watching Farkas and Vilkas chasing their fellow whelps through the yard. At first they were just training as usual, Vilkas with Torvar and Farkas against Njada. Ria and Athis stood on the porch, watching. Athis played with one of his daggers and laughed out loud as one of Vilkas' hits caused Torvar to stumble and fall.

  
'Think you can do better, huh?' Vilkas barked.

 

'No, Sir!' Athis saluted with a grin. 'But what if it were two against one? Or three against one?'

  
Vilkas smirked and helped Torvar up to his feet. 'And who would that be, all you whelps against me?'

  
'Why not? Can't handle it?' Athis shot back.

  
'Bring it on, then!' with a few swings of his heavy two handed sword Vilkas took a few steps back.

  
'Come on, Ria!' Athis shouted and jumped forward, daggers flashing through the air.

  
The door opened and Skjor stepped out, face scrunched up as if he smelled something very bad. 'Don't come crying to me after he puts you in your places, whelps!' he shouted and sat down close to Aela. 'Stupid whelps!' he grumbled.

  
'Let them have their fun Skjor.' Aela grinned and squeezed his arm.

  
'Yeah, yeah. 'Till someone cries, just you watch!' he growled. 'Anyways... You!' he pointed at Fin. 'Heard you're going on a contract with Vilkas?'

  
Fin looked up. 'We are, yes.'

  
'When are you leaving?'

  
'Tomorrow, maybe. If I can get him to leave his desk or the yard at all.' she grinned.

  
'Hm.' Skjor tapped a finger on the table and looked at Aela who sat there with a raised eyebrow. 'Tonight, then...?' he said watching her face light up and the corners of her mouth twitch. She nodded.  
'Right, whelp. Meet me here, midnight. I... We have something to tell you.' he stood up and entered Jorrvaskr.

  
'What was that all about?' Fin was confused. 'What...'

  
'You'll see.' Aela grinned. 'Be prepared, though.' she stood up. 'Come alone and don't tell anyone!' and she was gone too, follwing Skjor into the mead hall.

  
Fin shook her head. Strange that they didn't want anyone to know about that meeting. Not even Vilkas? She scanned the yard and grinned at seeing the mess the twins and her fellow whelps were in.

  
Farkas and Vilkas stood back to back, weapons held up, every so often one would take a step forward and try to hit one of their attackers. Her fellow whelps circled the brothers, trying to find a weakness in their defense. Athis was aggressive, feinting and attacking out of nowhere.

  
At Athis' next attack, chaos broke loose. The twins, as if on command, started to break the circle around them. Farkas ducked under Torvars heavy axe and pushed him to the ground, deftly evading Njadas sword. She hid behind her huge shield as he started to hammer away at her with his two hander. Vilkas meanwhile had dispatched of Ria, she'd let go of her sword after a hard hit to her right arm. Only Athis remained, dancing around Vilkas, trying to get closer.

  
'Come on! I haven't got all day!' Vilkas roared and cut through thin air, where Athis was just a heartbeat earlier.

  
Athis laughed. 'What is it you want to do with all your free time then? Give Fin a little break, she needs it!' he ducked under another swipe of the huge sword. 'Maybe we should take her out for a day or two, on a contract? You'd like that, wouldn't you?' He smirked as he heard Fin laugh out loud.

  
'Jealous, Athis?' Fin shouted. 'Should have said something earlier, maybe I would've chosen you instead!'

  
'Don't you have something better to do?' Vilkas shouted, taking a step back, evading one of Athis' attacks.

  
'Well, if you can't even deal with a little whelp...' she grinned at the growl coming from her lover.

  
'Ha!' Athis jumped forward again, his dagger screeching along Vilkas' armor. 'Seems you have to show me who's boss now, or your girl might leave you for someone else!' he teased.

  
Athis dropped to the ground and rolled out of Vilkas' steel clad boots, just evading another strike from his sword. He got up and danced to the right, evading another cut...

  
...and stepped right into Vilkas fist. Instinctively, he turned his head, so the steel just grazed his chin. He'd lost his rhythm and with the next step stumbled over Vilkas stretched out leg, heading face first into the dirt.

  
'Remember,' Vilkas held out a hand and helped Athis to his feet again. 'trash talking only works when you win in the end.' He smirked as Athis' hand closed around his chin, checking the damage. 'Always think three steps ahead.'

  
'And work together, people!' Farkas shouted. 'You four should have been able to take us down easily, instead we picked you off one by one. Work together, have each others backs.'

 

'Well, brother... Seems we showed these whelps their place. Except...' Vilkas placed the sword on his shoulder and looked at Fin. 'Wanna have a go?' he smirked.

  
Fin grinned. 'Oh no. Thanks. I like my bones where they are now, thanks.'

  
'Chicken!' Vilkas leaned on Farkas. Both grinning.

  
'What?'

  
'You heard me, woman!'

  
Farkas started to make clucking sounds and the others chimed in.

  
'Really?' she raised an eyebrow. 'Think you can bait me that easy?'

  
'Actually... Yeah.'

  
'Come on girl!' Athis shouted. 'We tired him out for you, should be easy!'

  
'Yeah, right. And I'll be picking up my limbs in about five minutes, huh?' She walked to the weapons rack and picked up two swords. 'Well then. Let's dance!' She twirled one of the swords around and poked the other towards Vilkas.

  
'Cocky.' Vilkas held his sword up, gave it a few swings. 'Let's hear you talk when I'm done with you.'

  
'You'll just end up on your back, like the first time we sparred.' she quipped.

  
They started to circle each other, carefully measuring every step of the other.

  
'And how will you achieve that?' Vilkas asked. 'Enlighten us, please.'

  
They exchanged some blows, each blocking the others hits.

  
'Easy!' She gasped and ducked under his blade, followed by cheering from the crowd on the porch. The next attack came from the front, she sidestepped and slid along the blade and his outstretched arm. A quick hit on his back, blunted steel against his armor. 'Just have to be faster than you!'

  
She danced around him, always out of reach and lunged forward whenever his movements allowed it. Despite him wearing heavy armor, his steps were quick and agile, the swings of his sword fast and precise. Years of training allowed him to move nearly unhindered.

  
She charged at him, swords held up. A swing, another. He evaded the first, blocked the other with his sword. Smirked as her blade got pushed back by the force, nearly knocked out of her hand. She stumbled back closely followed by him, crossed her swords to catch his next blow.

  
Again, she danced around him. Hit him in the back of the knees. He stumbled forward. She laughed out. He turned. Used the momentum of his movement to swing the heavy sword around. She yelped. Evaded it by turning on her heels and was caught in his arms.

  
'Gotcha!'  
  


* * *

 

 

'D'you think she'll come alone?' Aela was prowling the porch. Back and forth. Nervous.

  
'Does it matter? If she can't even go somewhere without him following like a lost puppy...' Skjor growled. 'Would you stop that?'

  
'What?' She stopped and looked at the older warrior. 'What if...'

  
'No!' he grabbed her by the shoulders. 'No second thoughts. If something goes wrong we'll just...'

  
'Just what?' she whispered. 'I'm not saying it will go wrong. Just, you know it will destroy him if she decides to leave.'

  
'She won't.'

  
'Wish I could be so sure. You didn't see how he...' she shuddered.

  
'We'll deal with it. Now hush, she's coming.' he squeezed her shoulder and stepped back.

  
The door creaked and a shadow hushed out. Skjor picked up the lantern he'd placed on one of the tables.

  
'You're alone. Good.'

  
Fin walked up to Aela and Skjor. 'Well, you told me to come alone so I did. Now would you tell me what we're doing here?'

  
'All in good time. Just this much. In a few minutes, we will give you a choice. I expect you to listen with an open mind. You've been here for a while now, know us, how we work. Keep that in mind. Now, follow please.' Skjor walked down the few steps to the yard and turned left. Aela smiled at her and followed Skjor.

  
What the fuck?! What are they up to? Curiosity got her in the end and she followed the two. They were waiting halfway to the stairs that lead to the Skyforge. She couldn't see what they were doing but they had to have done something. The sound of stone scratching on stone, a rumbling and a passage appeared in the stone. Skjor waved them through and followed, closing the passage behind him.

  
'This' Skjor spread out his arms. 'is the Underforge. For many years only Circle members were allowed in here. The Underforge taps an ancient magic that is older than men or elves. We bring you here to make you stronger,'  
Skjor and Aela walked towards a stone basin in the center of the chamber. Fin could hear the steady drop of water somewhere, otherwise everything was silent. 'Now, I need your promise that whatever happens tonight, will never leave this room.'

  
Fin swallowed. 'Allright.'

  
'Aela?'

  
The huntress nodded and quickly disposed of her clothes.

  
'Open mind, whelp!' Skjor stood besides Fin. 'You have nothing to fear.'

  
Aelas body was trembling. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were black. She smiled and dropped to her knees, clawed at the ground as fur sprouted all over her body accompanied by the cracking of bones. They were breaking, mending again differently. A few moments later she stood up, her human form gone, replaced by the beast, the wolf.

  
'This, whelp, is the best kept secret of the Companions. It's a blessing, given by Hircine. All members of the Circle share the blood of the wolf. Kodlak and I have our differences about this, he spends all his time researching a cure for this curse, as he calls it. But we've been blessed. How can something that gives this kind of prowess be a curse? So we take matters into our own hands. To reach the heights of the Companions, you must join with us in the shared blood of the wolf.' Skjor looked at Fin. 'This is no test. This is a gift! Aela has agreed to be your forebear, if you decide to be ready to join us. No one will force you.'

  
Fin cleared her throat. 'I... need to think about it.'

  
'That's fine.' Skjor nodded at Aela who whined and dissapeared through a passage at the back of the chamber. 'Come, let's wait for Aela outside. On the porch. I imagine you have some questions.'

  
They sat at a table in silence, waiting. Aela joined them after a while.

  
'How long have you known?' she asked Fin.

  
'Known what? You mean she... So he told you?' Skjor leaned back. 'Well, well. What do you know. Didn't think he would go through with it.'

  
'He didn't.' Fin muttered.

  
'But... In there, when I changed, you didn't even flinch. No fear, no raised heartbeat, nothing.'

  
'The Silver Hand attacked us during my trial. Farkas changed to get us out of a tight spot, so to speak.'

  
'Wait, let me get this straight... You've known about this for months and didn't say anything to anyone. That about right?'

  
'Well, I talked to Kodlak after...'

  
Aela laughed. 'God's, what a mess. And Vilkas is still trying to protect you from this terrible secret out of fear that you pack your bags and run. Lovely.'

  
'Now I know why Kodlak was so supportive when Vilkas asked about letting you know...' Skjor grumbled. 'He should have told me.'

  
'Will you at least think about it? Joining, I mean.' Aela asked.

  
'I will. I just... would like Vilkas to tell me about it first. Talk to him about everything, you know?'

  
'Hmm. I think... we can help with that, at least.' Aela stood up, an impish grin on her face. 'Take a bath before you go back to him. Tomorrow, before you go out on your contract I'll have a talk to our brother.'

  
'What are you up to now, woman?' Skjor stood up. 'You will not tell him about this!'

  
'I'm just going to drop some hints toward our big plan. Make him suspicious that we're up to something.' Aela smiled. 'Just enough so he has to react to it and tell her.' she got up and hooked her arm into Skjors. 'And when you're back, you join. Now come on old man. Let's hunt together!' She dragged Skjor towards the Underforge.

 

* * *

 

'Hmm, where've you been?' Vilkas snaked an arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair as soon as she came back to bed.

  
'Just had to step out for a moment.' she pressed her back to his body.

  
'Mhm...'

  
She listened to his breath, steady, fast asleep again. It took her a while to fall asleep too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... Didn't work out with my plans for some NSFW scenes just yet. But it's coming! Already written down, just need to set it up right^^  
> Anyways... enjoy the Quest for the Horn^^

'Watch your back!' he shouted and carved up another bandit who crumpled to dust infront of him. Damn necromancers! Double the work with some magic on top. The mage cackled and ressurrected another dead bandit. 'Get the mage!'

  
'Easier said than done!' She jumped to the side, barely evading an ice spike thrown her way. 'Bastard!'

'Hey!'

'Not you!' she ran forward and shouted. 'FUS!'

Vilkas watched as the mage lost the ground under his feet. With a shocked scream the mage went down and a second later he was no more. The other bandits turned to dust.

'Not only do you trick me into going here, no. You also want me to die it seems.' she screamed at him. 'Oh, there's a contract' she mimicked his voice. 'And look, surprise, the thing you don't want to do is right over there...' She fumed.

'Oh come on. You can't still be mad at me. See it as part of the contract if that makes it easier.'

'No! I told you I didn't want to do it and still you drag me out here... Stupid...' She kicked the mage. 'Let's go. Get this over with.'

This trip didn't turn out as planned. Not at all. Aela had grabbed him just before they wanted to leave for Morthal the day before. Asked him if he'd told Fin about the thing already. Threatened to tell her if he wouldn't. _I'm so sick of your bullshit, Vilkas. If you don't tell her, soon, I will._ _This is your last warning, brother._ She nearly spit in his face. _I tell her, even let her join, I don't care what you say. Got it?_ and she stormed off.

The group of bandits that were harrassing Morthal citizens were just a bunch of Imperial deserters trying to get by. No problems there. But when he'd told Fin about his plans, how close they were to Ustengrav, she'd flipped out. And hadn't calmed down since. He sighed and followed her into the ruin.

The first rooms were filled with mindless bandits, shovelling and picking away at the walls to reveal passages further into the ruin, all overseen by some necromancers. Further in some mages were fighting with draugr, taking some work of Vilkas and Fin who just picked off the survivors.

Pushing on, they encountered the occasional draugr shuffling through a dark corridor and skeletons where one could wonder how they even held together. They spent hours looking for ways around obstacles, undead or otherwise. Walked into rooms without exits, climbed over rockfalls and squeezed through roots blocking passages. Finally, the rooms and corridors made way for an enormous cavern, patrolled by several skeletons.  
And trees! The whole area was bathed in a hazy light coming from high above them. Fin took Vilkas' hand and leaned on him, absorbed in the magnificent sight infront of them. For the first time not snapping at him. The first touch without her screaming or shouting at him. He breathed deeply and placed a kiss in her hair.

'It's so beautiful.' she whispered.

'Mhm.' he didn't want to spoil this moment, the peace that had settled in.

'Let's move on...' she pulled away from him and walked down the dirt path leading into the cavern.

They picked off the skeletons one by one and explored the cavern. Parts of it looked like an assembly area, rows of benches lined up infront of some sort of throne. Some steps lead up to a second floor, the ground of the floor littered with fire traps. The corridor starting behind it lead to, surprise, just another rock fall.

'Let's take a break. Get a nice fire going and eat something. Who knows what's waiting for us deeper in.' And maybe they could talk. Aelas words still spooked through his head. This was the perfect place to tell her. No one around for miles, if he even got out of the ruin in the first place. If something were to happen he wouldn't hurt anyone at least. He thought about how he could start, what he would tell her.

Silence. They didn't talk while building the fire, lighting it. Sat down and pulled some food out of their packs.

Vilkas cleared his throat. 'I ah, have to tell you something...'

She sat there, apple forgotten in her hand, looking into the flames. 'You have to, or want to?'

'I... does it matter?'

'Yes, Vilkas. It matters.'

'It doesn't. I have to tell you, if I want to or not. It has to come out eventually.'

'God's you are... Gah!' she threw the apple at him. 'You are such a... hypocrite!'

'Woah, what do...'

'No. You listen now! I've had it.' She got up and walked up to him.

_That's it. Just a few more words and she'll go, run off and never look back._  


'We finish this, get the horn and get the fuck out of here. You'll think about your options, if you trust me enough to want to tell me. I don't care if someone is forcing you to talk to me or anything, I don't want to hear it if you think you HAVE to tell me. I want you to want to tell me. Now, I'll go down there and take a look around. You stay. Think about it. You're supposed to be the smart one, for fucks sake. Act like it!' and she stormed off.

* * *

 

 

She was back. Climbed up the path from the lower cavern and sat down at the fire. He didn't know how long she'd been gone. Minutes? Hours? It didn't matter.

'It's not that I don't want to tell you, to talk to you. It's just... You know me. I like to think everything through, plan accordingly. This... I can't plan for this, can't predict your reaction.'

'Color me relieved.' she snorted and got up. 'I found a shout down there. I think... Can't make anything of it. It's like... It's there, but not. Just like the other in Dustmans Cairn.' she scrunched up her nose.

'A shout...? Damn it woman, I'm trying to talk to you here and you go on as if nothing happened!'

'I'm giving you time. Either you spit it out or I'll take care of things. Later. Back in Whiterun.'

'Shor's balls. You can't imagine how often I was about to tell you... I was this close once but...' he took a deep breath. 'I'm a werewolf. Farkas too. The entire Circle.' There. It was out. Deep inside of him, in a forgotten corner the wolf howled. Finish the bond. Let her join!

He looked up, she was still there. Of course she was. Didn't believe him. 'Say something.'

'What do you want me to say? Or do you want me to react? Do I run away screaming?'

'Is that what you want?'

'No.'

She just stood there, right infront of him and all he wanted to do was grab her, take her in his arms and never let go. 'Any sane person would.'

'I never claimed to be sane, did I?' she smiled. 'Now stop looking at me like there's a horn growing out of my head or something.'

'I don't get it. I would have expected anything. Just not... this. Questions or strange looks or... you turning away, leaving me.'

'Questions, maybe. Later. Strange looks, why, did you change in the last 5 minutes?' she took his face in her hands. 'For months I've been sleeping at your side, in your bed. I've spent nearly every waking minute with you and nothing happened, I'm still alive. Not for lack of trying though, you can be a real hardass in the yard.'

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'While we're at it,' she mused 'stop biting my neck. There's people out there looking at me funny, calling me Vampire Thrall.'

'As soon as you stop clawing my back. I look like I regularly hug sabre cats.'

'Point taken.' She sighed and ruffled through his hair. 'I'm not done with you, though. Dragging me here...'

'Not one of my best ideas, huh?' he murmured into her stomach, enjoying the soft movement of her hands.

'I know I have to deal with this, I suppose. But... Not like this. I don't want you to drag me around, kicking and screaming. Let me decide when I'm ready. That's the only thing I ask of you.'

He growled. 'Stubborn as you are, you'll never be ready.' That earned him a chuckle. 'You decide. But since we're already here...' Smiling he got up and rubbed his thumb along the crease that had formed between her eyes.

'Fine.' she breathed out. 'Let's finish this and get home.'

* * *

 

 

A bridge lead towards the back of the main chamber where tree posts stood in a triangle and the way forward closed off by gates. As they walked past the posts, each lit up bright red and with each lit up post, a gate lifted. It didn't take long, however, to find out that the gates would close after a few moments again. They tried different strategies. All- out sprinting past the posts, trying to get through the three gates as fast as possible. One of them standing in the middle of the triangle to keep the posts active while the other tried to run through the opened gates. Nothing worked. Then...

'That's it. We're leaving. I'm not having any of this shit anymore.' she stomped past Vilkas and towards the bridge back.

'There's got to be a way through. We just have to look for it.' He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. 'Don't give up now.'

'I'm not giving up. Don't you think I know what they want me to do here? Remember the part where the Grey-Assholes taught me that shout? Conniving bastards. They knew I'd have to use it here!!'

'What...' He tried to remember. The first time he'd seen her shout. Learn a shout. And the speed. How she rushed towards the gate like the wind and got through just before it closed. 'Oh.'

'Oh?' she snorted. 'They knew. That's the only reason they taught me that shout. Damn, stupid...'

'So what? You're just going to leave after all that?' he spread out his arms. 'You tell me we went through all that! And just because you're stubborn we don't finish?'

'I hate you!'

'You know I'm right.'

'Smartass.'

'Come on. Besides...' he took her chin in his hands, locked eyes with her. 'I love seeing you shout.' he growled.

'Yeah right.' she snorted. 'You always make that face when I shout.'

'Out of fear you'll use it on me one day. But then I see someone else fly through the air and I just want to...' Then he kissed her. Hungry, forcing her lips to part so he could taste her. She held on to him, shivers running down her spine. 'Now go and get the gates open woman!' He took a few steps back and jerked his head towards the gates.

'One of these days...' muttering to herself she walked towards the posts and took a deep breath. 'If I crash into the gates, you'll be sorry.' Another deep breath.  
She started running past the posts, each lit up with a low humm and then, just past the last one she stopped dead in her tracks. 'This isn't going to work!'

'It will work. You know you can do it!'

Again, she went back and started running towards the closed gates, past the posts. Red light, one post, another, the last. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and...

'WULD!' Pushed forward. She could feel the air parting infront of her, half expected to crash into one of the gates. The gates closed behind her, she stumbled and turned around. 'I DID IT!' she screamed, excited.

As she approached the gates to look for a way to open them, they raised up as if knowing she'd done what was expected of her. Vilkas walked through the open passage with a big grin on his face. 'Told you.'

'Yeah, yeah. Let's go. Who knows what's waiting for us in there.'

 

* * *

 

 

Flame traps. Spiders. 'I swear if this is going on much longer I'll shout the Greybeards from their mountain!' One of the flame traps nearly scorched her, just a quick grab and pull from Vilkas prevented a roasted Fin. 'I hate these ruins.' Another gate blocked the way forward. She pulled a chain coming out of the wall and with a screech the ancient gate opened.

'If there's one morewoah!'

They stood on top of some stairs leading down into a chamber. A walkway leading through the middle, surrounded by water and back in the distance the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller. And the horn. Hopefully.

As soon as they took the first steps down the stairs a rumbling sound filled the chamber. The water to both sides of the walkway started to churn and statues broke through the surface, rising ever higher and then stopped. Carefully they walked towards the tomb, along the walkway with the statues looming over them.

The tomb looked more like a stone chest, adorned with carvings of dragons, dragons heads growing out of each corner and in the middle, at the top of the chest, a stone hand clutching a folded piece of paper. With a shaking hand she picked it up and opened it.

Vilkas watched as her eyes darted over the writing. She turned it around, checked the back for something and then read it again, moving her lips with every word. Something wasn't right. She looked up and crumpled the paper in her hands.

'What does it say?'

She took a deep breath and held out her fist with the crumpled paper in it. He pried the paper from her hands and unwrapped it.

 

_Dragonborn--_  
_I need to speak to you. Urgently._  
_Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._  
_\--A friend_


	17. Chapter 17

The sun had given way to dark night skies. Slowly, Whiterun calmed down. The shopkeepers closed their stalls and went home. Children got caught by their parents and put to bed. The only sound now were the footsteps of the guards patrollings the streets and muffled songs and shouts from the taverns. Muffled sounds from behind the Bannered Mare. The guards ignored it, grinning to themselves, knowing full well what Jon Battleborn and Olfina Greymane were about to do. Peaceful. The hectic of the day replaced by the serenity of night. People in their homes prepared for bed, some fighting, some making love. Some were just sitting there, alone, thinking about the day while listening to the quiet.

Slowly, a glow appeared in the east and within minutes the sky was ablaze with streams of light. The glow swayed left then right, undulating like a sheet in the wind. Moving and mystical. It was a dance of colors in the sky. Orange bled into green, blue or red. Everything was bathed in a strange light that banned the darkness of the night.

Fin stood in one of the small alcoves that were set in the city walls and watched the spectacle in the sky. She'd woken up earlier, unable to breathe. A nightmare or something, she couldn't remember. It had taken a while for her to calm down, to finally breathe again without fighting for every bit of air. The cool night air helped. The silence and crisp winds soothed her somewhat. Calmed the thoughts racing through her head. That's how he found her.

Vilkas hadn't been concerned, at first. He was still half asleep and let his hands wander, feeling around for her to pull her close. Whenever she moved away from him during the night, he would catch her. Pull her snug against his body and bury his head in her hair. Tonight, there was nothing. Furs and empty sheets where she was supposed to be. Cool against his skin where he wanted, needed the warmth and silkiness of hers. So, he'd waited. Five minutes. Ten. Getting restless. Finally, after what seemed to be hours of him waiting, he'd decided to look for her. 

Jorrvaskr was quiet. Skjor an Aela out on the hunt (she'd grabbed him earlier, reminding him of her plans.  _She'll be my sister, if you want to or not. Better come to grips with it soon!_ ). Athis, Ria and Torvar were out on a contract. Why all three had to go- Vilkas couldn't think of a reason.  _The one time you leave and everyone goes mad._ Scratching sounds from Farkas' room. Probably sharpening his sword. Even Tilma was nowhere to be seen. Sometimes Vilkas wondered, what she did when she wasn't cleaning up after them, wasn't cooking, baking or whatever else she did. No sounds from the rooms Vignar occupied. No one was around. It was late, true. Still there usually was someone in the main room, reading, eating, drinking. Tonight, it was empty. Every room he'd checked for Fin was empty. The baths, the kitchen (maybe she'd been looking for some sweets- but no).

He didn't check the whelps quarters since, truth be told, she hadn't spent a single night there ever since her initiation into the Companions. As if he would allow her to spend a single night away from him. Simply put, he couldn't sleep without her close. She was a restless sleeper, ever moving in her sleep. But whenever he pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her she would sigh and be still. It seemed to him she needed this as much as he did. If, and this didn't happen much, but if she got up, left him for any stretch of time, he woke up. Always. If she wasn't in his arms he would unconsciously reach for her. Pull her close if she was near or fully wake up if she wasn't. And of course he would grumble and growl at her when she sneaked back into the room and lie down beside him. He would sneak his arms around her, listen to her chuckles and hold her, tangle their legs together. Make sure she wouldn't leave again. She'd never been gone that long though so, in the end, what else was he to do? Wait for her to come back? And what if she didn't? Better to check. See if everything was alright. But then, why wouldn't it be? No one in their right mind would dare come to Jorrvaskr and disturb the peace with... Whatever. They would wait for the Companions to be out in the field and then attack. But not here. He chuckled quietly at his toughts. Middle of the night thoughts someone could have when walking through dark and empty rooms. 

The door to the porch was left ajar and he walked towards it to close it. Instead, he stepped outside. The night air was cold against his skin. And there she was. Standing in the diffuse light, looking like a goddess. A shirt, one of his and too big for her, the only thing on her body. His feet seemed to move on their own, carrying him towards her. She turned around and smiled, held out her hand and draped his arm around her when he reached her. She was shivering and leaned on to him, enjoying the warmth of his body. Sometimes, the beast blood had it's advantages, he thought.

They didn't talk, just stood there, content to watch the sky and enjoy the quiet.

'Hey you...' he murmured in her hair.

She chuckled.

'Come here often?'

'Not really. Just couldn't sleep.'  _I couldn't breathe and you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up and I just had to go outside to get some air!_ she wanted to say. 'What are you doing out here so late, big man?'

'Well, my bed was so empty. Seems my girl left me all alone.'

'Stupid girl. Who could leave a guy like you all alone?' she whispered.

'Hmm, want to take her place?' he growled and nipped at her neck. 'Feeling kinda lonely in that big bed...' and he let his hands slip under the hem of the shirt. 

'Tempting offer.' she turned in his arms and looked up to him. 

'Just don't tell her. She'll rip you to shreds...' Vilkas lifted her off her feet and kissed her. Her lips, so soft and sweet and cold parted and with a groan he let his tongue dart forward, meeting hers. Her breath brushed hot against his skin and he shuddered. Slowly, her lips warmed and he went on to taste the skin around them, nibble his way along her jaw. She wrapped her legs around him, let her head fall back and he pressed his lips against the soft flesh she'd revealed, feeling her pulse racing under his touch. 

'Remember the last time I found you out here?' She shuddered as he traced her ear with his tongue. 'You couldn't sleep back then either.'

'I- Oh god's Vilkas!' She moved her hips, 'Why... are you wearing pants?!' she gasped.

He chuckled and lowered her a bit. Just enough for her to slide over the bulge in his pants. She held onto him, one arm locked around his neck while the other snaked down between their bodies and tried to open his pants. 

'Tsk, tsk.' He shook his head and lifted her back up as she groaned. 'Tell me.' he whispered. 'What are you doing out here?'

'I- couldn't sleep. Couldn't breathe- Vilkas!' her breath hitched as one of his hands wandered from her butt. Stroking the soft, wet flesh between her legs.

'Why?' Whispering, stroking hands driving her mad. She burried her head against his neck to muffle the groans that wanted to slip out. 'Tell me why.'

'Cause... ahhcause I'm scared-' One of his fingers slipped into her, tantalizing her. 'I'm gonn- ahhVilkas!'

He felt sweat trickle down his back, trying to keep his head clear with the shivering woman in his arms. 'Scared of what?'

'That- Mhmm... gonna fuck it all up!' Her mouth was all over his face, hot breath stroking him while her hand was fighting with the laces of his pants, trying to get them open. 'Ahh, dad wanted me to be a boy, first fuck up.'

He groaned and closed his eyes as her hand finally got the laces open. 'I thank the divines every day for it. Maybe send your dad a fruit basket or something.'

The sound coming from her was a mix between a chuckle and a sob. 'He couldn't get a match for me, no matter what he tried. No one wanted me. No advantageous marriage for his only child.' Her hand finally slipped into his pants and touched him. 'Next fuck up.'

'Lucky for me. Poor sods don't know what they're missing!' The muscles in his back and neck tense, he was trying so hard to hold on. 'Need- need some names to send more baskets. As... hngh- thanks!' 

'Down, let me down Vilkas!' and he obeyed. Let her down, let her sink onto him, take him in. She bit into his shoulders as he entered her. 'Give- ahh! Give me time and I'll fuck everything up eventually.' She jerked her hips against his and buried her hand in his hair. 'I'm scared I'll fuck this up too. Us. One day, you'll decide that you've had enough of me and then...' 

'Never gonna happen.' Stepping back, he turned around and pushed her against one of the wooden beams holding up the rickety roof over the alcove. 'You're stuck with me, if you want to or not.' 

 

* * *

 

Somehow, they made it inside Jorrvaskr, down the stairs and into Vilkas' room. They stumbled against walls, he put her down onto a table in the main hall and ravaged her lips, made her scream and sob as he descended on her breasts. He carried her down the stairs and nearly stumbled as she grabbed him, stroking him hard and they crashed against the door towards the living quarters. She escaped him and pulled off the shirt, dropped it and walked backwards toward his room, breasts bobbing with every movement, tempting him. He growled and started towards her, chased her towards his room as she started to run. Again, they crashed against a door. She giggled against his neck as he opened it, nearly falling into the room. A kick and the door slammed shut. She was breathing heavily, breasts moving up and down with each breath as she sat down on the bed. A flash of a memory went through him. Silent Moons Camp. Their first time together. The same look on her face. A wicked smile. She leant back on her ellbows and spread her legs, revealing everything. His mind went blank and he yanked down the pants and got down on his knees. Buried his face between her breasts.

They tumbled around the bed, kissing, touching, tasting each other as if for the first time. Soft and sweet one moment, desperate and rough the next. His skin was hot and so delicious under her tongue. She licked and nibbled, tracing the muscles on his stomach with her lips. He hissed as she bit him, leaving marks along the faint outline of his ribs and pulled her up for a long, hot kiss. She shivered and moaned as he scraped her nipples with his teeth. She pressed her legs together, moved her hips up towards his. He evaded her and pressed her down again, hand flat on her stomach and nudged her legs apart with his. Her hands were everywhere, in his hair, on his neck, down his back. She tried to pull him down but he wouldn't budge. 

'Vilkas!' 

Her eyes so dark, her lips swollen, she begged him. Begged for him to move. And he did. Lost himself in the warmth and silkiness between her legs, she moaned and clawed his back as he started to move.

 

 [](http://imgur.com/eczKcHx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. uh... Took my sweet time with this chapter. Never seemed to flow right. Don't even know if that's fluff anymore, lol. Probably the first part is. Stupid fluff :P Don't get me wrong, I love reading fluff, but writing some fluff is... not my thing? You decide^^ I'm done with this chapter. Wrote something, deleted. Started again, deleted. Rinse, repeat. I'm so done. Moving on now, important decisions for both of my lovelies to make.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, I know, and I'm sorry for that :( (but better than nothing, right?... Right??)  
> BUT! I decided to set myself some kind of timeline. So, updates every weekend! And, another note... The chapter we've all been waiting for (I hope^^) is already done. Mostly. Needs a little more refinement... And another very wolf one with one of the whelps is mostly fleshed out too. So many things done, just need to pull my head out of the aftermath and get things rolling to the joining already, jeez!!!  
> Sorry for the long wait though. The queen of procratination strikes again just cause she can't pull off the one scene that get's all the rest going...

She's running. Damp earth beneath her paws, leaves crunching. The smell of the woods surround her. Animals try to evade her and her companion. He's older, grey in his fur. Scars and one blind eye. That doesn't stop him though. Not for the first time she wonders how it would be to mate with him. Yes, he is older but, appart from the one that doesn't hunt anymore, he's the most senior in their pack. One could say the pack leader. Their pack had always been a small one. Now... Her other siblings don't hunt anymore. Just this one. The old, grey one. They go out on hunts, spend time together but... 

It should feel wrong, should be embarrassing. She is of the blood. Has been since birth. Her mother, grandmother, every female in her line has been of the blood. Every female in her line has joined a strong pack. Hers was a strong pack, to be sure, but. But! Pack should mean more than this, than running with only one of them. She doesn't understand, doesn't want to understand why her brothers and their leader don't change anymore. Don't hunt anymore. She ponders for a while, can understand why their leader doesn't change anymore. Maybe. He is old. He can be forgiven, she thinks. But her brothers! Don't they miss this? The feel of the hunt. The feel of the ground beneath their paws. The exhaustion after running through the night. The peace after. The feeling of being one with yourself, beast and human, bound together, one. But they don't see it like that. They see it like... What? What do they get out of it? Improvement of their senses. Healing (it's great). And if push comes to shove... One snap and the things (human, beast, doesn't matter), don't stand a chance. Run. Flee. 

The old man is looking for a way to get rid of the blood. Her brothers are with him. Of course they are. The bigger one doesn't mind one way or the other. He is content. Doesn't feel the need to be something he's not. Doesn't deny what he is. The smaller (not much smaller and no less impressive one, she checked!), was all over the moons about their leaders idea. He'd had some problems, yes, but she thinks with time he could've gotten used to it. Could've joined with his beast. Like his brother. But he wouldn't be the man he was without making things difficult for himself. That's who he was. And she loved him. Of course she did. She loved them all. For different reasons. Not for the right ones though. 

And now, this stupid, stupid, absolute moron of a man found his mate. Him. Who denied his nature. Kept it locked up inside of him. He could have everything she ever dreamt of, a pack and a mate. And the idiot didn't want to let her join. So, she doesn't get a mate and on top of it, doesn't get a sister. A new pack mate that would, eventually, help him pull his head out of his ass. They could be a pack again. Still a small pack, but a pack nonetheless. If she joined (and she will, no matter what he says!), he would have no reason to not hunt. His brother would follow. He always does. 

A growl at her side pulls her out of her head and into the hunt. She huffs, apologizes with a nip to his ears and focuses on the here and now. On the hunt. The strong male beside her. That has to be enough. For now.

 

* * *

 

 

'I just... don't get it. We should just take her, get her to join and then both of them can figure it out from there. I'm so sick of waiting!' Aela groused and opened the door to Jorrvaskr. She took one step in and the peace and quiet that always followed the hunt evaporated. Left her tense and on edge. The room was a mess. Plates, cups, cutlery all strewn about the place. For a moment all she wanted to do is snap. Change back, get her senses as sharp as possible, her strength, agility. Skjor, at her side, just chuckled. 

'Someone had their fun tonight.'

Her head snapped around, took in his relaxed posture, the smirk around his lips. 'What...'

'Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Come on, it's not like you can't smell it.'

'Smell...'  _Oh!_ She took a whiff and then another, just to make sure. She snorted. 'And I was about to...'

'Yeah. Don't. Just...' Skjor shook his head. 'We have to do something. I'll talk to Kodlak in the morning.'

'Hmpf. He's not changing his mind, you know? He'll throw it away, and Vilkas will follow through with everything.' Aela huffed. 

'Well, if push comes to shove we could always lay it all on her. Tell her everything. I'm sure Vilkas hasn't told her about his... hm, condition yet.' Skjor put his hand on her shoulder, squeezed her tense muscles. 

She watched as he made his way towards the stairs, down to the quarters. Waited for... something. But there's nothing. Nothing but fondness for a brothers soothing touch. Damnit all to Oblivion. She took a deep breath and followed him. 

 

* * *

 

  _Early._

Too early. Vilkas was awake with a still sleeping Fin draped over him like a blanket. He wriggled around, careful enough as to not wake her and yet get a little reprieve from her weight. Especially around certain parts... He snorted and let his fingers trail along her back, following her spine, tracing her ribs. He could stay like this for a while longer, to let her rest.

And if he is about to rip Aelas head off as soon as she walks in, doors slamming, _Thank you very much!_ who can blame him? 

'Tonight! With or without you, I don't care!' she snapped and glared at him.

'Hnf?' Fin's head snapped up, hair standing in all directions.

'OUT!' It wasn't a growl. It really wasn't. Well, maybe it was. 

'Am I supposed to be afraid now?' Aela snarled.

'Whasgoinon?' Fin, bleary eyed and yawning, tried to disentagle herself from the furs and sheets draped over her. 

'Nothings going on-' 

'Oh, we have some plans for you and your lover-'

'-she was just leavDon't you dare-'

'-so if you don't mind meeting us tonight-'

'-I'm warning you Aela! I'll-'

'Oh really? What are you-'

'HEY!' 

Two sets of eyes snapped towards Fin. Their surprise lasted for a few seconds until they started again and Fin pinched the bridge of her nose, right between her eyes, where a headache slowly started to creep up. Vilkas and Aela bickered like... Well, not bickered. They snarled, growled like two wild animals  _Hah!_ and if it hadn't been much too early for Fin's brain to work properly, she would've laughed at the picture infront of her. As it was, she just stood up and started to dress and left the room.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
